Hearts On Fire
by elizabethmac
Summary: Bella is working part-time as a bartender while completing her studies. Edward is a new probationary firefighter who works out of headquarters right across the street. Will it be love at first sight? Lots of fluff, angst and maybe some lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at any fan-fiction, my first public posting of any of my writing for that matter. Please review and be honest, I can take it! I am always looking to improve my writing skills, and feedback is like a drug!!

I hope I have captured the essence of the characters, although this is AU/AH. I have a little bit of insight into the world of firefighters, as my full-time job is 911 dispatch...in other words, I get paid a lot of money to tell a lot of guys where to go...in their firetrucks!!

Hope you enjoy! And thanks a million to my wonderful beta NeverHadDreams...you are awesome!!

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Looks like it's your lucky night, Bella!"

My head snapped up and I stared at Julie, the restaurant manager, instantly wary of the sly smile spreading across her face. Forgetting the beer I was in the middle of pouring, I swore under my breath when the glass overflowed, flicking the drips off my fingers and grabbing a nearby cloth to wipe up the spill. Great. Yet another wonderful start to my bartending shift. Turning back to Julie, I could feel the blush in my cheeks, waiting for her reprimand, but the smile was still wide on her face.

"What?" I asked quietly, shrugging my shoulders, wondering what I had done now.

"New recruits have finally graduated. The boys have reserved four tables at the bar tonight to celebrate." She grinned again. "Let the games begin!" I could tell by the way her shoulders shook as she turned and headed to the kitchen that she was suppressing her laughter.

I hung my head. Ugh! Just what I needed, a full night of loud, unruly firefighters breaking in their newest proteges. Being that Mondays were usually our slowest nights at the restaurant, I was banking on it not being terribly busy in hopes that Mike might let me go early, but now there would be no such luck. Occupational hazard being that the restaurant was right across the street from the Fire Department Headquarters. Four tables meant that at least sixteen of them would be gracing us with their presence in...I glanced at my watch...a little over ten minutes.

Sighing loudly, I began unloading glasses from the dishwasher. Normally I wouldn't mind terribly having 'the boys', as we affectionately referred to them, show up at the bar. They were a lot of fun, tipped well, and hey, who doesn't mind a little 'eye candy' while they are working. But tonight I was already tired from a long day of studying, and with my mind pre-occupied with midterms, I was bound to be much more clumsy than usual. I had also not paid particular attention to my appearance, simply throwing my hair up in a ponytail and brushing on some mascara as I dashed out the door to work. Not that it mattered anyway; I was still just plain old, absolutely ordinary Bella, not much to look at. As much as the firefighters always flirted with me, I knew it was just something they did for fun.

I could hear them shouting and laughing before the door even opened, and I looked up to see them filing into the restaurant. Julie greeted them warmly, even catching a few hugs and chaste kisses on the cheek from some as they passed by her into the bar portion of the restaurant. I smiled in spite of my earlier misgivings as I caught sight of my favorite firefighter, Emmett, who was beaming with pride.

"Bella!" he hollered across the bar. "Four pitchers darlin', and keep 'em coming!" He winked and flashed that beautiful, sexy smile I was so accustomed to. Once again I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I got busy pouring their beer and grabbing a fist-full of mugs from the freezer. Loading up the tray, I took a deep breath before heading around the bar to their group of tables, silently praying that I wouldn't trip.

Sidling up to the first table, I busied myself with settling a pitcher and glasses while they were shrugging out of their jackets. I felt an arm snake around my waist and turned as Emmett crushed me playfully to his side.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my newest set of fine, upstanding young firefighters," he started, acting all official, when I could tell he was stifling his laughter. "Paul, Markus..." I shook the outstretched hands as I went around the table, as the last one finished hanging up his coat on the hook behind and turned to face me. "And this is Edward." When I took the last hand, I noticed it was colder than the others who had come in wearing gloves on such a chilly, winter day, but when I looked up to meet his gaze, my whole body froze. The whole room, all the noise, the neon lights behind the bar, everything just suddenly fell away and it was just the two of us. Somewhere in my head I silently groaned at the terrible cliche, but I couldn't help myself. He was the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on, like a gorgeous Greek god suddenly dropped to earth as a firefighter. His features were chiseled, angular cheek bones and a square jaw that sloped into his pointed chin, all of which was covered in a light stubble that only added to his appeal. His hair was a deep red-brown, almost bronze colour, splayed in all directions as if he had just rolled out of bed and dragged his fingers through it, which he was doing again right this very minute, while I was silently wishing it was my own fingers deftly lacing through it, to feel the rich, silky locks myself. My eyes drifted down to notice the way his station t-shirt stretched taut across his chest and broad shoulders. Women would be falling all over themselves to grab his attention. But I found myself drawn back to his eyes, the most stunning shade of emerald green dotted with flecks of gold, which to my my surprise, were still locked on me.

"Bella." He stated simply in a remarkably smooth, velvet voice, as if he was testing out the sound of my name, and my knees went weak. If Emmett hadn't still had his arm firmly around my waist, I'm sure I would have dropped to the floor with a thud. My sudden weakness was not lost on him as I felt him tighten his hold on me while he rumbled with laughter.

"Easy there slugger," he addressed Edward. "She's off-limits till you get past probation...and then of course, you still have to get past me!" Ah, Emmett. Ever the protective, brotherly type, but I was thankful for the momentary distraction to pull myself together, rolling my eyes at him and playfully punching him in the shoulder as I turned back to the bar to fill the beer orders for the rest of the guys. Very aware of the flush in my cheeks, I wanted to just crawl behind the bar and stay there all night. What was wrong with me?

EPOV

I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. Try as I might to keep up with the conversations going around the table and those next to us, my gaze kept flitting back to her, watching her every movement, as if she held some kind of magnetic pull. A few times I was even lucky enough to find her looking back at me, which inevitably resulted in that magnificent blush of her cheeks and she would quickly duck her head and look away, but I swear there was the slightest hint of a smile crossing her lips each time. Those lips. It was all I could do to rivet myself to my seat and not fly across the bar, take her in my arms and ravish those lips with my own. I had never felt such a powerful, unyielding attraction to someone before, and it both excited and scared the crap out of me at the same time.

Clapping me hard on the shoulder, Emmett drew my attention away from her, and when I looked at him, I could feel my own cheeks flush with embarrassment, as my fingers swept through my hair again, resting my hand on the back of my neck.

"I meant what I said earlier, Edward. Bella is off-limits," he stated, rather sternly.

I gestured to him and raised my eyebrows questioningly. "You and her?"

"No, no way. Rosie took me off the market a long time ago, bless that woman of mine," he fired back, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "No, I just meant that we all love Bella like a little sister, and there is no way we are gonna let any hot-shot probie start stalkin' her. Just 'cause you're a firefighter doesn't get you any points in her book, that novelty wore off a long time ago!" He shook his head, laughing, but shot me another glance when he caught my gaze wandering back to her again.

Grabbing my glass, I took a long swallow of beer. "So, is she seeing anyone?" I asked hesitantly, my voice low, deliberately staring at the table to avoid his glare.

"You're seriously going to disobey a direct order from your Captain? Well, Edward, this isn't the best way to make a first impression." My eyes went wide with horror and I quickly looked up to back-pedal my way out, but his face was drawn into a huge grin and he slapped me hard on the shoulder again. "Gotcha!! Man, are you ever gullible! But no, I don't think she's seeing anyone. You better be damn serious though; you hurt her and at least half the department will be lining up to kick your sorry ass!"

Emmett turned away to answer one of my co-workers at the next table, just as Bella rounded the bar with another pitcher of beer. My breath caught in my throat when she passed me, heading to one of the other tables, as she glanced sideways at me and that now familiar blush crept into her cheeks again. Damn serious was an understatement. I would pull out all the stops to get this girl's attention and sweep her off her feet, into my waiting arms. I was now officially a man with a mission!

First impressions are important, and right away I wanted to let her know just what an impression she had left on me, and my window of opportunity would be short this week, considering I started on shift the very next day. Calling it an early night, amid the raucous ribbings from a few of my co-workers, I excused myself from the bar, flashing my best smile at Bella who waved in return, and shaking Emmett's hand as he shot me a knowing glance. He tightened his grip and pulled me closer so that he could speak in hushed tones.

"Her roommate, Alice, works at the Starbucks over on Fairway. Tell her you're one of my guys. If she likes you, she might just give you some tips on Bella. If she doesn't like you, well, then you may as well give up. Little pixie is a pitbull in disguise, and there's no getting past her."

"Thanks Emmett, I'll make you proud." I'm sure he recognized the double meaning in my statement, both as a firefighter and now as Bella's suitor.

At the door, I paused and asked Julie if Bella drove to work, and which vehicle was hers. She smiled a knowing smile and pointed out the '58 Chevy at the end of the parking lot. Knowing there was a florist in the strip mall down the street, I quickly made my way there and purchased a single lilac rose, and returned to the restaurant parking lot and slipped it under the windshield wiper on her truck, smiling when I thought once again of the beautiful blush I hoped would light up her cheeks when she finished her shift and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note...I've been working with a bunch of great firefighters for 11 years now, and as much as I love them, yeah, that novelty wore off about 10 years ago. I can't even look at them as eye-candy anymore...sigh!! So go review and let me know if it works for you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A great big thank you for all who read and reviewed the first chapter!! You guys really made my week. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 just as much, because I am really having a blast writing this, even being home sick with two sick kids!! Even bigger thanks to my beta NeverHadDreams for being so sweet and checking up on me (you just really wanted to make sure I was going to get a chapter done, didn't you? LOL)

And once again, I own nothing of Twilight or it's characters (well, except the books and the poster of Edward on my bedroom door). Stephenie Meyer is a goddess, and when I grow up I want to be just like her.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Hearts on Fire

APOV

Jasper was making faces at me from his table at the back of the store, trying to make me break my concentration.

"Grande non-fat tazo chai," I called out, slipping a cardboard sleeve around the steaming cup as I placed it up on the counter and flashed the customer a smile. As soon as they had their drink in hand, I turned and stuck my tongue out at Jasper before returning to the front counter. Angela had just returned from her break, looping her apron over her head and tying it around her back before taking over as barista. A few things to tidy up for the end of my shift and I could head home with Jasper, who was quite deserving of some tickle torture after his stunts tonight.

The jingle of the door bell brought my attention back to the front counter where another customer was just coming in. He shivered from the cold, rubbing his hands on his upper arms and then clasping his bare hands and blowing on them as he approached the counter.

"Hi there, what can I get started for you this evening?" I asked politely.

"Alice?"

He caught me off guard at that, and I looked closely at him, trying to deduce if I knew him from somewhere. Cute, but no, I was sure I hadn't come across him before. My hesitation and questioning glare must have tipped him off, because he immediately continued.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Edward Masen. I'm a new firefighter and my training officer, Emmett McCarty, told me I could find Alice here."

I relaxed my glare only slightly at the mention of my older brother. "I'm Alice. What's my brother getting me involved in now?"

He looked immediately taken aback by my question. "Brother? He didn't mention that. Um, well, Emmett mentioned that you were roommates with Bella."

Huh. So that was it. Emmett was sending pretty boy over to pass inspection. I surveyed him up and down once more, appraising his physical features, noting that he was quite attractive, not really my type, but certain that he would peak Bella's interest. Emmett would be in a better position to judge his character, but if he had gone to the trouble to send him all the way down here, there must be something unique he sees in him, because Emmett knows the rule about firefighters. Heck, he made the rule about not dating firefighters! So why was he suddenly breaking his own rule?

"Well, Edward, tell you what. My shift is almost over, so why don't you order a hot drink to warm you up, and you can go introduce yourself to my boyfriend Jasper sitting back there," I gestured over my shoulder to the table at the back, "and I'll meet you boys in a few minutes." Good plan, I thought. Make him sweat a while with Jasper, while I called my scheming brother to find out exactly what kind of ruse he was plotting involving my best friend.

As soon as Edward had a drink in hand, I ducked into the back room and snapped up my cell phone, speed dialling my brother. I could hear him laughing in the background when he answered.

"This had better be good, Emmett. You know I don't like setting Bella up on blind dates." I started.

"Who said anything about a blind date? They already know each other," he replied. He continued to tell me about their awkward meeting at the bar earlier, and his take on Bella's reaction to pretty boy. "There was some serious weak-knee Bella happening, Alice. Swear to god!"

"Probably had more to to with you squeezing all the air out of the poor girl with your bear hugs, Em," I grumbled. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'm not making any promises. If I don't get a good vibe from him, I'm stonewalling your probie."

With that, I flipped my cell phone shut and twirled on my heel back out into the store to find Jasper and Edward chuckling like old friends. Hmm, maybe Emmett was on to something.

BPOV

The light streaming in through the window woke me only seconds before Alice bounded down the hall and burst through my bedroom door. I didn't even open my eyes, and instead threw a pillow over my head and mumbled for her to go away.

"Bella! Look what was just delivered!" she squealed. "Although there's only 11 of them. Remind me not to use that florist."

Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked out from under the pillow to see a beautiful bouquet of matching roses, the same colour as the one I mysteriously found on my windshield the night before. I pointed to my nightstand, and Alice's eyes followed, then immediately lit up as she recognized the single rose that completed the dozen.

"Well, someone sure wants to get your attention. There's a card..." Her voice trailed off as she handed me the note sticking out from the bouquet.

Propping myself up on one elbow, I took the note from her outstretched hand as she continued to bounce up and down on my bed, her nose lingering in the delicate flowers, a sly smirk on her face.

"_Lilac roses are thought to be almost mythical in nature, __  
__symbolizing enchantment, desire and perhaps even love at first sight._

_You have bewitched me, I am spellbound, captivated by your charms.__  
__I am afraid to blink, lest you disappear into thin air.__  
__Let me return the magic and sweep you off your feet. Dinner tonight? -Edward_"

I felt dizzy, suddenly realizing that I was holding my breath again. I read the card over again and my eyes lingered over his name, signed so elegantly. _Edward_. My thoughts immediately flew back to last night, and I could practically feel the tingling in my fingers when he touched my hand, the intensity of those brilliant emerald green eyes as they lingered on mine. Throwing myself back against the pillow with my arm over my face, I couldn't help the mile-wide grin and the flush spreading across my cheeks. Excitement bubbled up inside me as I all but melted into the sheets at the thought of him. Alice squealed again at my reaction and I felt her bound back off the bed.

"I'm putting these in water. Little Bella has an admirer! We so need to go shopping..." she called over her shoulder as she headed down the hall to the kitchen, her voice tinkling like bells.

And then just as quickly, the excitement turned to worry and my stomach started to churn. What could possibly possess someone as handsome and charming as Edward to ask me out on a date, let alone send me a dozen of the most beautiful roses? What could he possibly see in me? I had no hope of pulling this off, convinced that my awkward clumsiness would have him seeing me for the bumbling idiot I truly was before we even got a chance to make it to whatever restaurant he was planning to take us too. Why even bother? I should just cut my losses and save myself the inevitable embarrassment. Sighing in resignation, I brought the pillow back up over my face and started working out just what excuse I could muster that would sound even remotely plausible. Mid-terms would probably do the trick, and then there was always work, going to visit Charlie, and starting my Christmas shopping even though it was only the end of October.

I barely felt the mattress sink with Alice's weight, tiny as she was.

"I know exactly what you're doing, missie. You are not going to back-pedal your way out of this one, Bella. You are a beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and more than deserving of any man, especially this Edward character. I am certainly not going to let you spoil a perfectly good opportunity to take you shopping for a stunning new outfit to dazzle him with!" And with that she proceeded to throw back the covers and practically dragged me out of bed. "You. Shower. Now." I caught a glimpse of the glare she gave me before literally pushing me toward the bathroom, and I knew there was no point in arguing. Once Alice had a shopping mission, she was locked on target.

Once I was showered and suitably dressed for the mall, Alice handed me the cordless phone and instructed me to call the fire station and accept Edward's dinner invitation so we could get on with the shopping. I stared at the phone in my hand, chewing on my bottom lip, until Alice started tapping her foot on the hardwood floor, hands on her hips, glaring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Fine! Can I at least have some privacy?" I stammered. Another sly smirk from her as she turned back towards the kitchen, where I knew she would be eavesdropping on the whole conversation. Again my nerves took hold and I had to stop and start dialling a few times before I finally pressed the correct number keys. Someone picked up after the first ring.

"Headquarters, Emmett speaking." I let out a whoosh, silently thanking the gods that he answered.

"Hey Emmett, it's Bella."

"Bella darlin'! How are you on this fine morning?" he boomed, and continued without waiting for my answer. "What could you possibly be calling the firehouse for? To talk to...Edward, perhaps?" The cheshire grin on his face was forming a perfect picture in my mind, as his raucous laughter bellowed through the receiver.

"Um, yeah Emmett. Is he...is Edward there?" my voice came out in a squeak.

"Hold on a sec. I'll check." I could hear him cover the phone and his muffled yell across the station. "Yo, Edward! Your mom on the phone!" I rolled my eyes at his incessant teasing which was not making this any easier on me. "He'll be here in a minute, Bella."

"Great, thanks a million," I replied, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"And Bella?"

"Hmm?"

There was a pause on the other end before Emmett spoke quietly into the phone.

"If you tell anyone I said this, I will completely deny it and hug you 'til you can't breathe. Edward is a good guy, Bella, and I think you should really give him a chance, okay?"

Stunned silence on my part. I had no idea how to react to Emmett's proclamation. I don't think I had ever heard him say anything remotely like that to anyone before. Asking me to give a guy a chance? He was usually the one hulking over, delving out the evil glare at any guy brave enough to even talk to Alice or I. Maybe Rose was making him go soft, or maybe now that Alice and Jasper were practically engaged, he was letting his protective older brother instincts slack off. I was still shaking my head in amazement when I heard someone else fumble with the phone.

"Mom?" That smooth, velvet voice drifted in my ear and I almost dropped the phone.

"Uh, um, no. It's me...it's Bella," I stuttered, thankful that he couldn't see my face flushing.

"Oh! Bella! I was hoping you would call." He sounded slightly winded.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no, not at all. The boys were just introducing me to the '300' workout. You know, from the movie?"

A very ripped, bulging Gerard Butler in a skimpy half-toga flashed before my eyes, and I paused momentarily to enjoy it.

"Bella?" My thoughts instantly snapped back to Edward.

"Uh, yeah, I know the movie..." _How lame was that answer, Bell? Get a grip!_

"So, were you calling to accept my dinner invitation?" His voice was soft, yet confidant. Again I hesitated, doubting myself. I heard Alice clear her throat in the kitchen.

"Um, yes, sure. Dinner sounds great." I was practically chewing through my bottom lip now.

"Great! I get off shift at five, so why don't I pick you up around six?"

"Six is good." Yep, he would certainly be going over his mental list of qualities. _Bumbling idiot...check_.

"And Bella?" His voice dropped even lower. I felt myself sinking into the floor, my knees weak just hearing him say my name again.

"Yes?" I squeaked just as quietly.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again," he replied, and my heart did it's own little happy dance.

* * *

**A**/**N:** Starbucks Grande Non-Fat Tazo Chai is my winter drink. Lilac roses are my favorites (although no one has ever sent me any), and that really is what they mean...just check out teleflora dot com. And my 'boys' really do practice the '300' work-out...all I can say when listening to them describe the routine is OUCH!! But I couldn't resist the image of Gerard Butler...yummy!!! This will come into play in later chapters...the work-out, not Gerard! If you're interested in the work-out, I'm pretty sure you can google it. 'Cause I sure ain't doing it!!! I can barely get my lard butt on the Wii Fit, and it's in my living room!

Read and review. Please? Pretty please?? With sugar on top? Just like a Starbucks ginger molasses cookie (that I'm no longer allowed to eat thanks to those pesky New Year's resolution things...grrrr)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, the absolute first thank you this chapter has to go to my super awesome beta NeverHadDreams! I was so worried about the way this chapter was coming out of my head onto paper and instead she made my day...still giggling girl!! And a thank you to all my readers and those who took the time to put in a review, you guys really make me smile and encourage me to keep working on this story. I'm hoping to get ahead of the game on nightshifts this week, to get the middle part of this story written, because I am so excited to write the parts further ahead!! Here's a hint...think half-naked firefighters on stage, and then there will be a super romantic ending. Plus I'm planning some huge angst in here which has me in tears just thinking about it.**

**Okay, okay, I know...get back to the chapter at hand. This one isn't too exciting, but does give you a bit of background on our lovely Edward and Bella before their date...that's coming up in the next chapter! So, hope you enjoy!!**

**And as always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a Tinkerbell-skinned laptop and a shovel, which has been getting waaaaaay too much use this nasty winter...I hate snow! Grumble, grumble, grumble.**

EPOV

My first day as a firefighter was surprisingly uneventful as far as work goes. I know it was asking a lot to get to see actual flames on the first day, but I had hoped to none the less. What good was all that training if you didn't get a chance to put it into action? Much to my dismay, all we got was a few medical calls and an alarm ringing that we got cancelled off just as we were pulling out of the station. Despite the lack of incidents, the guys kept me hopping in the station though, running me through the typical 'probie' routine. After introductions and truck checks, some of the guys felt the need to start me on a brutal work-out regimen and then proceeded to tease me to no end after my phone call from Bella.

Lunch dishes were relegated to me, the low man on the totem pole, but it gave me some time alone and it didn't take long before my thoughts drifted back to Bella. Even with my hands submerged in the near-scalding dishwater, I could practically feel the tingling in my fingers as I remembered shaking her hand, not to mention the feelings that coursed through my entire body every time I thought of her. I wanted to get to know every part of her, not just physically, but the real Bella, the beautiful woman on the inside. The time was passing at an excruciatingly slow pace. Yet another reason I had hoped to be busy with calls at work, to make the clock go faster.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Emmett come to stand beside me until he reached into the dish rack to grab a plate, which he proceeded to dry and place in the cupboard above.

"Hey, thanks man," I stated. He grinned his customary wide smile and shrugged.

"We were all probies once, and I have to admit, it sucks getting stuck doing all the grunt work," he replied. "Rosie's making me soft in my old age."

I chuckled at the last part. Emmett could only be a few years older than me, hardly 'old age' by any means.

"So, dinner with Bella tonight, eh?" He flashed a sly grin and winked at me. "Where are you taking her?"

"Well, I haven't had much of a chance to get to know my way around town yet, but there's a restaurant right by my place, Thai Sun. I heard it was pretty nice, quiet, cozy..." I let my voice trail off, hoping Emmett might have heard of the place and could offer an opinion.

"Yeah, we've eaten there a few times." I assumed he meant Rosalie and himself. "It's a good choice for a first date. Plus if you guys hit it off, you can just take her on back to your pad, right?" He nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. "Work off a little of the 'first day on the job' stress?"

Instantly my mind flashed to inappropriate images of Bella in my apartment, in my bedroom, on my bed, and I swallowed hard and shook my head, as I finished washing the last of the glasses and pulled the plug to drain the water out of the sink.

"Nah, I'm not that kind of guy, Em. I...um, well I...it's just I..." I fumbled around for the words as I felt Emmett's gaze on me. I kept my eyes down, feeling the embarassment seeping up in my throat, choking my words.

"What? You've had girlfriends before, right? Back home? In college?" Emmett asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, yeah, I've dated a few girls in college, but never anything...serious, you know?" I glanced up to guage Emmett's reaction as I leaned back on the counter. He mirrored my position on the opposite counter and crossed his arms, glancing around.

I found it suprisingly easy to talk to Emmett, and if his opinions would eventually find their way back to Bella, which I had every reason to believe they would, I had no problem with him knowing how I felt about this issue. Although I had my fair share of 'experience' with women, I wasn't into the whole one night stand thing that seemed to be so popular in this day and age, particularly in my line of work. Sheesh, I'd lost track of how many phone numbers had been slipped into the pockets of my fellow recruits and I just during the weeks in recruit training when we happened to be out socializing after class. I know some of them took advantage of the offers, because of how they boasted the following morning, but that just wasn't me, and I explained that to Emmett.

"But Bella...I don't know, man. It's like...I'm just...overwhelmed. She's so beautiful, and I just can't stop thinking about her. I know, sounds cheesy, right?" I finished, crossing my own arms, bracing myself for more teasing, but Emmett just smiled.

"Well, you just passed the test. Yep, you'll do just fine. I knew there was something different about you, man," he replied, clapping me hard on the shoulder. I returned his smile, trusting that his opinion of me was correct, and hoping he was right.

BPOV

At the rate I was going, I would be falling asleep in the middle of dinner, I was so exhausted. Alice had literally dragged me to every clothing store in the mall, but I had to give her credit, she did set me up with a beautiful outfit, shoes, accessories and all, which I did admit to looking pretty good in.

"Pretty good?!? This, my dear, is perfection, if I do say so myself!" she praised, patting herself on the back and admiring her work. "Bella, you will have Edward drooling on the floor the minute he spies you."

I smiled at my reflection in the shop mirror and secretly hoped she was right about that. My stomach started doing flip-flops as I thought of Edward, at seeing him again, and getting to know him, hopefully in more ways than one. My cheeks blushed just thinking of him, picturing his arms around my waist, wondering what his lips would taste like if he kissed me tonight, which I desperately hoped he would.

Alice and I quickly drove home so that I could shower and change, as well as let Alice have full reign on styling my hair and applying my make-up. I had long ago given over complete control to her in all matters of fashion and beauty because let's face it, I was missing that particularly gene, and Alice was only too eager to take me under her wing. I also sensed that Alice had something to do with this whole 'date' this evening from little snippets of our conversation today at the mall, like she already knew Edward, and was a little too enthusiastic about the whole affair.

Part of me didn't blame her for her enthusiasm. While I had escaped my brooding mood some time ago, I hadn't exactly been eager to jump back into the dating pool after last spring and my break-up with James. Alice had tried to comfort me and was extremely supportive every time I broke down crying. She put up with me while I went about mending my broken heart, and gently suggested that I start seeing other people, even going so far as to set up double dates with her and Jasper and various single friends of theirs, but she soon gave up, instead insisting that I still come out with the two of them. I wasn't much into being a third wheel, and as much as I loved them both, it was difficult seeing them get closer and closer. I was sure Jasper was going to ask Alice to marry him very soon. That only served as a reminder of my failed engagement, and the horror when I discovered that James had secretly started a life with another woman, Victoria, hiding it from me for almost a year before I uncovered the lies.

I sighed deeply as I stepped into the shower and let the heat of the pounding water soothe my tired muscles and wash away the fleeting memories that I had tried so hard to banish from my mind. While I sometimes faltered, overall I had done a pretty good job of taking the advice of countless friends, especially Alice and Emmett, who made me believe that the whole incident with James had nothing to do with me, that it was his severe character flaws. However, there was still a small part of me, deep down, that was afraid to trust my own judgement and instincts when it came to men. I thought I had loved James, and that he had loved me. Hindsight had provided me a clearer picture of course, but it did little to convince me that I was immune to making stupid mistakes in the future. That gene I had certainly inherited from my wonderful, hair-brained mother Renee. I smiled fondly as I thought of her, glad that she had finally settled down with Phil. He was good for her, and he made her happy. Much better than the string of worthless boyfriends she went through after she left my father, Charlie.

"Bella, you need to get out of there! I won't have enough time to make you up at this rate. Get a move on!" Alice shrieked through the bathroom door, snapping me back to reality. I quickly finished up, dried off and wrapped a towel around me before scooting to my bedroom where Alice had laid out my entire outfit precisely on my bed, lingerie included. I rolled my eyes, mentally chastising her for her thoughts that anyone, let alone Edward, would be seeing me in my underwear this evening.

True to her talents, Alice did such a wonderful job styling my hair and make-up that I hardly recognized myself in the mirror when she was finished, but seeing her reflection beside me, beaming in approval, made me smile. I didn't look overly done-up, but rather elegantly casual, and my confidence swelled.

"You are beautiful, my little Bella," she stated proudly, her voice barely a whisper. I turned and gathered her into a warm embrace.

"Only because of you, Alice. Thank you, for everything," I replied, certain that she picked up on my meaning beyond that of just this evening's work.

Just then the door bell rang. Alice squealed and squeezed my hands.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed, my stomach full of butterflies.

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd ya think? Reviews make my writing world go round at the moment, so let me know those opinions!! Good or bad. And if you have suggestions or something you want to see, just let me know and I'll see what I can do (but no, I can't give you any photos or phone numbers of my co-workers, but I promise some nice, juicy descriptions in upcoming chapters).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, and my apologies for this one being short, but it's been a rough week, I wanted to get something posted for you all soon, and it was a logical place to break what would inevitably have been a LONG chapter. Here's hoping you are still enjoying the ride!

And to NeverHadDreams...my beta, my beta, my beloved beta. You are too cute for words, and thanks for your help on this one. Practise saying it with me...constructive criticism, constructive criticism. Hehehe.

Like always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a cherry mickey head purse, some sparkly lip balm, and a Calvin Klein black leather coat to go out on the town. Thai Sun anyone??

EPOV

Taking a last deep breath, I rang the doorbell and then waited patiently on the porch, running my fingers through my still slightly damp hair. I had showered and changed at the station at the end of my shift, but of course my hair wouldn't cooperate. It never cooperated. I shuffled my weight back and forth from one foot to the other. An hour ago I had been so excited at the prospect of seeing Bella again, so sure of my plans for this evening, certain that she sensed the sparks between us just as I had, but somehow all my confidence vanished as I stood here. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she was just humoring me by accepting my invitation? What if I was wrong in every assumption I had made?

Just then the door opened, I glanced up, and every thought in my head disappeared at the sight of her. She was exquisite! Her soft, chocolate brown locks hung in loose curls, framing her face, her porcelain skin and that beautiful pink blush in her cheeks that was already fast becoming my favorite image of her. She was dressed in a simple pin-striped button-up with ruffles on the cuff and black pants that flared slightly at her calf, but clung to her tiny waist. When I looked up to meet her gaze, her eyes sparkled, dancing with excitement, and all my fears were laid to rest.

"Hello Edward." She was the first to break the silence, her voice barely a whisper.

"Bella, you look stunning," I countered, watching her cheeks grow even deeper rose in colour as she bit her bottom lip but smiled none the less. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Just let me grab my coat," she replied, turning from the door, and I caught a glimpse of Alice standing in the hallway. I nodded and waved in her direction and she returned the gesture before slipping away. Bella returned in a moment, shrugging into her coat while she pulled the door shut behind her but she miscalculated the step down to the porch and stumbled. Instinctively I reached my arms out to catch her, relishing the feel of having her body pressed against me for a moment, before righting her again. Her face flushed and she rolled her eyes, clearly embarrassed, refusing to meet my gaze. I suppressed a laugh, but couldn't help grinning at her.

"I'm so sorry. I'd like to say that I'm not usually this clumsy, but it would be lying," she explained.

"It's no trouble," I replied, holding my hand out to her, secretly hoping I would always be nearby to catch her when she fell. "Shall we?"

Her eyes flitted to mine for a moment and I sucked in a breath, marveling again at her quiet beauty, and I was sure my heart skipped a beat when she gently placed her tiny hand in mine. As we walked down the steps and I helped her into my car, I was again faced with the feeling I had when I first laid eyes on Bella the night before...excited yet scared to death by how powerfully attracted I was to her. I barely knew her, and yet I didn't ever want to let her out of my sight_. Edward, get a grip on yourself! Otherwise you're going to make her think you're a stalker! She'll be running, screaming at the top of her lungs!_

Sighing, I shook my head as I walked back around to my side of the car and got in. I fumbled momentarily with the keys before starting the car and starting off down the street towards the restaurant. Shooting a sideways glance at Bella, I could see she was blushing and nibbling on her bottom lip again. I relaxed then, sensing she was just as nervous as I was.

"So, I thought we'd go to Thai Sun for dinner. People have told me it's quite good. Have you eaten there before?" I inquired.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites actually. Alice introduced me to Thai food a few years ago and I've loved it ever since. Good guess," she replied surreptitiously, glancing at me, waiting.

I paused for a moment, uncertain if I should tell her, but then decided that complete honesty was the way to go with Bella.

"I have a confession," I started, and I noticed that she shifted slightly in her seat, angling herself towards me. "I met Alice last night, actually, and she told me Thai Sun was your favorite."

"Hmm, I thought there was something going on. What else did Alice tell you?"

"Ah, come now. You can't expect me to give up all my insider secrets," I chuckled. "Why don't you tell me about you, that way I can get the straight, unbiased version. All your favorites...ice cream, colour, author, place to watch the sun set...that sort of thing."

She was silent for a moment, contemplating, before she answered very succinctly. "Vanilla, blue, Austen, in someone's arms. Your turn."

I was stunned by her quick reply, and had to fumble with my thoughts to remember exactly what I had asked, while simultaneously memorizing her answers.

"Um, let's see...ice cream would definitely be Gold Medal Ribbon, colour would depend on my mood, author...have to skip that one for now, and nothing tops the sunset over the lagoon in Venice, Italy," I finally managed to blurt out. "But I like the idea of sunset in someone's arms. That would have made Venice perfect." A wonderful momentary vision of Bella wrapped in my arms distracted me.

"When were you in Venice?"

"Last year. A college buddy of mine works for Globus Tours and every year they get to go on one of their own tours. His girlfriend got appendicitis right before the trip but insisted he still go, so he invited me to take her spot. Half price, seven countries in twelve days. Too good of an offer to pass up, and I'm glad I didn't. It was amazing! Definitely one of the high points in my life."

By the time we reached the restaurant, she had quizzed me all about my Europe travels, and shared with me all the places she hoped to visit one day. After we were seated in a quiet booth near the back of the restaurant, and I had ordered a bottle of wine while we were perusing the menus, I turned to her and asked what she was studying in school, even though Alice had already told me.

"English Literature. It's part of the reason I want to go to England one day, to see where some of the classics took place, what it was that inspired those authors to write. It would be so incredible to walk the moors where Bronte envisioned Heathcliff and Catherine, or see the rectory where Jane Austen lived when she wrote Pride and Prejudice."

I watched as her face lit up with enthusiasm, as she gestured with her hands when she talked, the obvious passion for writing evident in her words. When she caught my gaze, she dropped her head and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I'm rambling," she said softly.

"No, please don't apologize, and don't stop. This is what tonight is about; getting to know eachother." There's a story behind everything we do in life, the choices we make, and I wanted to know everything about Bella. Glancing down at the table, I noticed that our hands were nearly touching. How I wanted to close that distance, place my hand on hers, to feel that electricity that was so palpable in the air between us, but my nerves got the better of me again, and instead I focused my attention to the menu. "Now, tell me, what's good on the menu!"

On Bella's recommendation, we ordered Coconut Shrimp, Mango Salad, and Phat Thai Spinning Noodles, and were enjoying the wine when she turned to me.

"So, your turn again. What made you become a firefighter?" she asked, and I relished the look of genuine interest in her eyes.

I raked my fingers through my hair again, noticing Bella's eyes follow the gesture with rapt intrigue and the slightest parting of her lips. For a moment I forgot the question as I watched those perfect lips of hers, wanting to trace my thumb along the bottom one, but I internally scolded myself and directed my attention to answering her.

"Well, when I was eight, I was best friends with the boy who lived next door. One morning we woke up to the sound of sirens outside, and found the neighbour's house on fire. I watched in awe as the firemen broke down the front door, pulled the whole family to safety. I got to see everything, the way the flames licked up the side of the house, the way the smoke billowed out of every window, the hoses they pulled off the trucks and hooked up to the hydrant, how they laddered the house, cutting holes in the roof. It was like a well-oiled machine with every one of them doing the task they were assigned to in order to put out the fire and make sure everyone was safe. From that moment on, I knew I wanted to do that job, to help people. I was fascinated by it. Right after high school I enrolled in the pre-service fire program, and then applied to practically every department I could."

"It doesn't frighten you? To be the one running into a burning building while everyone else is trying to get out?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity, her brow furrowed.

"Well, I'll admit I've only witnessed the feeling during recruit class, when we did our live fire training, but not really. It's more exhilarating, that rush of adrenaline. There's a bit of fear, when you first feel that wall of heat, but it's such a rush when you conquer it."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I couldn't do it, that's for sure."

Our food arrived then, and much to my delight, everything was delicious, just as Bella had suggested. The shrimp was sweet and crispy, with a touch of lime. When I glanced at Bella, I noticed she had a tiny flake of coconut at the corner of her mouth.

"Um, you have some coconut..." I gestured to my own face, then to hers, just as her hand came up to her chin, her fingers grazing my own. Both of us froze and her eyes locked on mine. Slowly, my gaze never leaving hers, I reached over, and hesitated for a moment before softly brushing the offending crumb from her lip. She sucked in a breath as her lips parted ever so slightly, and I was tempted to lean in to brush her lips with my own.

"Are you enjoying everything?"

Never in my life had I been so offended by an interruption. The waiter's timing could not have been worse. Bella immediately shrunk away blushing, and I knew the moment was lost, but I tried to laugh it off.

"Yes, everything is wonderful," I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, and Bella nodded her head in agreement.

When the waiter left, I turned back to Bella and smiled, picking up the wine bottle and refilling our glasses.

"Well, where were we? Um, I think it was your turn. What are your plans after you graduate?"

**A/N: **Well, is anyone else sweating bullets at that tension like I am?? Whew!! Up next is Bella's take on this whole scene, and perhaps some actual lip action??? Hmmm.

I did actually go to Europe on a last minute trip a number of years ago. My friend's brother works for Globus and his friend bailed on their trip at the last minute, so I was invited. Then lo and behold doesn't he get appendicitis and I wound up travelling solo on the tour. It was definitely a high point in my life, and my friend thinks to this day that had her brother not gotten appendicitis, her and I would be sister-in-laws by now. Venice sunsets are breathtaking, but unfortunately I have yet to witness it in someone's arms. Sigh...

So, let me know what you think. Reviews are sweet, just like coconut shrimp. Or join us over on the Twilighted forums thread (Fanfiction - Alternate Universe - Human) that falconcranelove started for this story (I'm still blushing at the gesture). I promise answers, teasers, and lots of love. Come on, you know you want to...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter is slightly shorter than the others so far, but I wanted to get something posted for you guys, since you`ve been so great about sticking with me and writing such awesome reviews. Plus I get to leave you with a wonderfully teasing cliffy (hehehe).

Thanks to my beta, NeverHadDreams, who managed to read most of this chapter over while she was very busy with other things that popped up in her life (congrats again sweetie!!!)

And as always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a Starbucks card, but it needs to be reloaded.

BPOV

"Bella?" My head snapped up to find Edward staring at me. Somewhere in the fog of my mind I think he had asked me something, but I was still too stunned by the almost-kiss to recall what exactly. Shaking my head in a vain attempt to try to clear it, I turned back to Edward.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked what you are planning to do after graduation. I assume you are graduating this year, aren't you?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I'm hoping to either get hired with one of the magazine firms or do some freelance work, something to pay the bills so I can work on my novel." I smiled shyly.

"A novel! Really? Let me guess. A classical tragic romance, a la Jane Eyre?" His eyes met mine again and he flashed that wonderfully sexy, crooked smile.

"Something like that," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

Dinner continued much the same way, taking turns asking about our lives. I told Edward about my parents, Charlie and Renee, how they divorced with I was young and that my dad had never really gotten over her, even when Renee met and married Phil, and that I had moved back to live with my dad to give them time together. That was when I had met Alice and Emmett, becoming fast friends with both of them. Edward told me stories about his parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr., growing up in his hometown, going away to college. I was so engrossed with all the details Edward was sharing that I hardly noticed we had finished our meal and the waiter appeared again with the check. Suddenly I felt rushed, like the evening was coming to an close, and I didn't want it to end. I watched as Edward pulled a credit card from his wallet, slipped it in the folder without even glancing at the bill and handed it back to the waiter before turning to me, his facial expression mirroring my own.

"Thank you for dinner, Edward. It was wonderful. And the roses this morning, really, it was too much," I stated.

"Bella, I'm having a wonderful time getting to know you, and I don't think I'm ready to take you home yet. I live just across the street at the Seagram Lofts. Would it be too forward if I suggested we pick up coffees and go back to my place to continue this? I don't want to come across too..."

"Yes, I'd like that very much," I replied, cutting him off mid-sentence, but he when he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair again, I nearly drooled. Trying to recover my composure and put across a more dignified response, I added, "I've always wanted to see inside the Seagram buildings, since they converted them."

We both stood then and he helped me into my coat, his fingers lingering at my collar just a little longer than necessary, grazing the skin on the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. He must have mistaken it for a chill.

"There's a Starbucks just around the corner. I can get the car in you want, but it would be just as quick to go on foot. We'll be fast, I promise. Not too long out in the cold."

"No, that's fine," I replied as we headed to the front, and as much as I didn't want to hurry, when the biting cold air rushed in the door as Edward opened it, I shivered for real. Edward glanced back at me and offered his hand, pulling me tight to his side and together we braced ourselves against the cool of the night air. The warmth of his hand circling mine mirrored the warmth slowly spreading through me at his touch.

I surprised myself by managing not to stumble as we made our way down the sidewalk at a hurried pace, both of us laughing as he pulled me along the short distance to the coffee bar. Minutes later, coffees in hand, we headed back out into the cold. Startled, I looked up to see tiny flakes of snow swirling around our heads and when I stopped suddenly, Edward practically crashed right into the back of me.

"Whoa, why did you stop? What is it?" he asked, and when I motioned for him to look up, he chuckled. "Snow...at the end of October. Now I remember why I applied for fire departments further south!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand as we headed across the street to his building.

I was grateful we didn't have far to go, as my teeth were chattering when we finally stepped into the lobby. Edward pressed the button for the elevator and shook the stray snowflakes from his hair. When the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside, I was shocked to see him push the button for the top floor. It occurred to me then that Edward must have money behind him. The Seagram Lofts were not cheap, let alone the penthouse suites, and a starting firefighter's wage would leave him nowhere near being able to afford that kind of luxury. Of course I kept my thoughts to myself as I glanced at him nervously, but doubt crept back into my mind at what he would see in me, a student and part-time bartender who struggled to make rent every month. I fumbled with the hem of my coat, glancing down at my feet.

"I hope you like the place, but I have to warn you though, I haven't had much of a chance to get settled in, and it's a bit disorganized," he started as we got off the elevator and headed towards the door to his apartment. He paused, fumbling with his keys, and sighed. By now I had picked up on his nervous habit of raking his fingers through the tangled, copper mess that was his hair, and I couldn't help but smirk at the gesture, thankful that I wasn't the only one who lacked confidence in this moment.

Once inside, Edward reached to the wall behind and flicked a switch, illuminating the space. I was immediately taken first by the wall of floor to ceiling windows. Although it was dark outside, with only the dull glow from the streetlights below, and the interior lights reflecting on the glass, the effect was spectacular, and I hoped I'd have the chance to experience it on a sunny day. Next my eyes were drawn to the equally amazing home entertainment wall. There against the brick backdrop was shelf after shelf of cd's, and a myriad of stereo equipment capped with a massive flat screen television. A black leather sectional sofa sat squarely in front, and true to his warning, half-empty boxes and crumpled up packing paper littered the floor. The open area continued on to the dining area, and the kitchen beyond that, where I could see more boxes piled on the island and dining table.

"Yeah, so this is my place," he mumbled softly. "Living room, dining room, kitchen..." he gestured to the space in front of us, "...hallway, bathroom and bedroom that way." My eyes followed his movements, lingering on the hallway leading to his bedroom for a moment longer that I should have.

"It's great! So open..." I started, as I continued to look around, up at the high ceilings, then down at the refinished wooden floors.

He came up behind me and took my coffee from my hand as he offered to take my coat, then handed me back my drink. While he went to the closet to hang up our coats, I took the opportunity to peruse his music collection against the far wall. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every movement. Curious to know what his current taste in music would be among his vast collection, I turned on the stereo, pushed the play button on the cd player and took a sip of my coffee while the disc queued up. When the music started playing, I immediately recognized the soft strains of Van Morrison's 'Into the Mystic'. I closed my eyes and listened for a moment, before I turned to deliver a teasing wisecrack about his choice, startled to find Edward had silently crept up right behind me. I started to stumble backwards, tripping over one of the many boxes, but I felt his arms quickly snake around my waist, pulling me upright, just as he had at the start of the evening. This time however, he didn't release me, but instead pulled me closer to him.

"Thanks again," I started to apologize. "I did give you fair warning about my clumsiness..." My voice drifted away and I forgot what I was saying, completely lost as my gaze drifted to his piercing emerald green eyes boring directly into mine, distinctly aware of the warmth spreading throughout my body, and my heart pounding faster in my chest.

Keeping one arm securely around me, his other hand came up to pull my coffee away, placing it on the end table right next to where his drink rested. He then brought his hand slowly up to my face, gently brushing away a strand of hair that strayed across my cheek. I inhaled sharply as his fingers grazed my temple, and he cocked his head slightly, our faces mere inches apart. Time ground to a halt, the air thick with unspoken desire. I felt as if every muscle in my body was coiled to spring.

"Bella," he breathed, and then his lips were on mine, soft and tender, hesitant. The fingers of his one hand were lacing delicately into my hair, while he traced circles on the small of my back with the other hand. My hands found there way to his chest and I could feel the tense, toned muscles beneath his shirt. Our kiss was all too brief, and I almost whined in protest when he pulled away before his thumb came up to trace my bottom lip, his eyes following his feather-like touch. Realizing I was holding my breath, I exhaled, my breath shaky. Just as I was about to take another breath, he pulled me in tight to his body, his lips crashing into mine again, more fervently this time, and I met his every movement equally, parting my lips as his tongue grazed along the top of mine, moaning softly as his tongue swept in to massage my own. When I pulled away to catch a breath, Edward dropped his forehead to mine, eyes closed, panting slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm not usually this forward...it's just...I can't help myself," he stated awkwardly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm so attracted to you, it's hard to stop."

My hands, which had somehow found their way around his neck, pulled him closer, and I kissed my way up his jaw so my lips were right at his ear. "Then don't," I whispered, as I took his earlobe in my mouth and sucked gently, and I laced my fingers through his gorgeous, silky copper locks.

**A/N: **Yep, my version of Bella is a little bit vixen. Edward is going to have his hands full trying to come off as the gentleman. His point of view on this turn of events is coming up, so we'll see how he handles it.

I've never actually been in the Seagram Lofts, but I hear that they were beautifully converted from the old Seagram distillery buildings into luxury condos. The penthouse units have wonderful rooftop patios, that wall of floor-to-ceiling windows and the exposed brick interior walls. In another life I'd be living there.

Let me know what you think. Please drop me a review, even if you hate it, or join us over on the story thread on the Twilighted forums (alternate universe - all human).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** My sincerest apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. It was a long time in writing it, and then re-writing it, and then revising it yet again. I struggled with this one, and procrastinated, but all is not lost. While I was putting off this chapter, I was busy writing chapters further down the line (who knew I favoured writing the angst instead of the romance?!). Also, my wonderful beta has been busy as of late, and I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, so she hasn't reviewed it yet (aaaggghhh!). Hopefully there aren't any glaring errors!

This one is a bit shorter, but hopefully a hint of lemony goodness will make it worth the wait!!

As always, I own nothing of Twilight, but I will shortly own the DVD (squeeeee!!) I am definitely attending our local Twilight DVD release party! Can't pass up yet another opportunity to see Edward/Rob on the big screen! Sigh...

EPOV

Oh. My. God. Did she just suck on my earlobe? And tell me not to stop? I was coming undone, that much was certain. So much for my declarations to Emmett earlier in the day that I wasn't 'that kind of guy'. At this rate, if she kept doing what she was doing, just being Bella, I would be exactly that kind of guy in mere minutes.

I struggled to form a coherent thought, lost in the fog swirling madly through my senses, all Bella. I could still taste her on my tongue, the sweet mixture of Bella with hints of coffee and mint. Her perfume, freesia and lavender, and yet as my nose drifted in her hair, the essence of strawberries struck me. The heat of her body seared into mine, even through the layers of clothing between us, and I marveled at the soft, silken texture of her hair as I wound my fingers through it. I pulled back just enough to look at her face, to gaze into the depths of those beautiful, brown doe eyes that stared back at me with a mixture of desire and curiosity. A gentle, yet playful smile tugged at her lips, those perfectly plump and pink lips.

Dipping my head, I leaned in to capture those lips of hers with mine once again, and she met me half way, her lips parting, inviting my tongue into her mouth, resuming the dance we had previously started with our tongues. Instinctively, I tightened my grasp around her waist, pulling her closer to me, reveling in the feel of her body pressed up against mine. My fingers trailed up her sides, just grazing her breasts, and I was rewarded with a shudder from her, and I felt her lips pull into a smile. Breaking away to catch a breath, I trailed my lips along her jaw, nipping gently until I reached the juncture at her neck, licking and suckling, eliciting the most delicious moan from her, which only served to heighten my arousal. She arched her back, throwing her head back to allow me better access, and I continued my journey across her collar bone, alternately kissing and licking her delicate skin, savoring the salty-sweet taste of her, before she pulled me back up to her lips. Her hands traced a line from around my neck, down over my shoulders where they came to rest again on my chest as she drew my bottom lip gently between her teeth, grazing it ever so slightly as she pulled away.

"Wow," she said simply, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Wow, indeed," was all I managed in reply, both of us breathing hard, lost in the overwhelming rush of emotion.

She smiled up at me, eyeing me through her lashes, and although her cheeks were already flushed a beautiful rose, they grew even darker as she ducked her head, and I felt her tense slightly in my arms.

"I'm sorry Edward. You must think I'm awfully forward." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

I swallowed hard, cursing myself inwardly for putting us in this position, and now Bella was trying to blame herself for what was clearly my fault. I don't know what had possessed me to invite her up to my apartment on our first date, only that I wanted so much to be alone with her, without any further interruptions, and the words were out of my mouth before I even realized I had said them. Not that I regretted the last few minutes in the slightest, and I certainly didn't want Bella to have any regrets either.

"Bella," I began, placing a finger gently under her chin, tilting her face towards mine so she would look at me. "You think you're forward! It's taking every ounce of self control I have for me not to throw you over my shoulder, head back to the bedroom and ravage you. It's me who should be apologizing. It wasn't very gentlemanly of me to just swoop in and kiss you like that, but I'm not sorry I did. I guess it would be fair to say we are both a little...overwhelmed? Would that be the right word?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little, and I was rewarded with her beautiful smile and the slight nod of her head.

"That's putting it mildly," she added, and we both laughed, easing the momentary tension that had invaded the space between us.

Reluctantly letting my hands drop from her waist, I turned and reached for our coffees, motioning for her to join me on the sofa as I handed her drink to her. She sat carefully beside me, but didn't protest when I traced the fingers of one hand slowly down her forearm and took her hand gently in my own, lacing our fingers together. Although I wanted to put a little distance between us in order to maintain some sort of control over the desire I still felt, I didn't want to lose the feel of her touch completely.

Our conversation continued as we sipped our drinks, the music softly playing in the background. She told me more about her friendship with Alice and Emmett, and that she was spending the upcoming Christmas holidays with them. We laughed at some of the tales of Emmett and my co-workers at the fire hall, many of whom Bella knew from the bar. By the end of the conversation, she had talked me into having a housewarming party at my place, to which I only agreed if she would help me with food preparations that evening so I would know what to serve. She eagerly agreed, telling me how much she loved to cook, and already had ideas for appetizers we could make together. It was apparent to both of us the surprising sense of comfort we felt with one another, given that we had just met. Already we were sharing personal stories with one another usually reserved for much more intimate, well-acquainted friends, and my heart swelled with emotion.

Bella leaned her head on the back of the couch as I traced lazy circles on the back of her hand with my thumb before bringing our joined hands up to my mouth and kissing her hand. I sighed as I glanced at my watch noticing the late hour.

"As much as I hate to, I'm going to have to take you home. I have to work in the morning," I stated, a note of sadness in my voice. Bella tugged my hand closer to check my watch herself and gasped.

"Oh! I didn't realize how late it was! I have an early class too." We both stood, and walked slowly to the door, still hand in hand. I brought her hand around the back, pulling her to me, wrapping my arms around her. She responded, placing her head on my chest, and we stood there silently for a moment together before I pulled back and leaned my head down, brushing my lips lightly across hers.

"Can I see you again? Would tomorrow night be too soon?" I asked, searching her eyes for any sign. Her brow furrowed and a slight frown appeared. I tensed momentarily, fearing that I'd crossed a line again, rushing her.

"I work tomorrow night, and then midterms are next week. I really should spend the weekend studying." She nibbled on her bottom lip, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. We'll call or text, maybe grab a coffee when you need a study break or something."

"I like the sounds of that. I don't know if I could go that long without seeing you again," she replied, nuzzling her face to my chest and I hugged her close to me, dropping a kiss lightly on the top of her head before letting her go to retrieve our coats.

The drive back to Bella's house was short, and all too soon we were standing at Bella's door, neither one of us wanting to say goodnight. I pulled her in to my arms yet again, noticing just how perfectly we fit together in each others embrace, her head tucked against my chest, my chin resting lightly on the top of her head. I ran my hands slowly up and down her back, and she pulled away slightly, tilting her head up to look at me.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward. For dinner, for...afterwards..." She blushed again, and I brought a hand up to cup her cheek as she continued, tracing the line of her cheekbone with my thumb. "For everything. This really was wonderful."

"The pleasure has been all mine, Bella. You are what was wonderful about tonight," I replied, kissing her cheek where my thumb had grazed. "I will see you soon." The definite determination in my voice was echoed in her brilliant smile as she nodded her head in agreement. I stood on the porch until she had retrieved her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She turned back to me, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on my lips once more, and I couldn't help smiling.

"Very soon, I hope," she whispered, before darting into the house with a small wave back to me as I descended the stairs and practically skipped back to my car with delight. This was only the beginning of what I hoped would be an amazing relationship with Bella, my Bella.

**A/N: **So? Please let me know what you think. Lots of readers, and some great reviewers (and my many thanks to all of you who are taking the time to review...it does spur me on to write!!) A hint for an upcoming chapter...tickets went on sale today for our Firefighers Calendar Contest...let the drooling begin!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the LONG delay, but honestly, I think I do have a valid excuse... I had a certain DVD to watch... No, wait, really...I had to change beta's. My loving thanks to NeverHadDreams for all her support at the beginning of this adventure, but she is now heavily involved in her own real world adventure (drowning in wedding dress hell, poor girl...lol!). Congrats, sweetie; all the best and don't hesitate to bug me if you need an outsider's opinion on anything! I'll miss you! **

**So, please join me in welcoming my new beta... zgirl21! You might know her from her awesome story, Bleeding Love (in which she just posted a new chapter...squee!!). She's also a busy gal with school and all, so it takes a bit for us to go back and forth before I have a chapter completed. I hope you will all bear with both of us, and stick with me on this story. There is only one other chapter after this one (maybe 2) before we get into some real angsty nitty-gritty, and I personally can't wait!!**

**I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Again, I own nothing of Twilight, except that brand, spanking new DVD!!**

BPOV

Alice, of course, assaulted me the minute I got through the door, wanting every detail of my date with Edward. The mile-wide smile plastered on my face was a pretty clear indication, but she was relentless, and wouldn't let me sleep until I had given her a complete play by play. The phrase "never kiss and tell" didn't exist in Alice's vocabulary, although secretly I didn't mind the recap. It made my heart pound just as hard retelling the events of the evening, recalling every sensation and emotion that had rushed through my body at Edward's touch. Alice followed me to my room, sitting cross legged on my bed, as I changed into a pair of pyjamas and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

"So, when are you seeing him again?" she hollered across the hall as I was drying my face on a towel. _Way to kill the buzz, Alice. _Frowning at my reflection in the mirror, I sighed thinking of how long it actually would be until Edward and I could see each other again. I had to focus on my studies with midterms next week. Thanks to my emotional state last spring after my break-up with James, I had withdrawn from everything in my life, including school, and my grades had tanked, so much that I had actually been put on academic probation. I couldn't afford to let my grades slip even in the slightest, otherwise I'd be kicked out of my program, effectively ruining my chances at getting hired anywhere within my field.

"Who knows," I grumbled to Alice as I walked back into my room and flopped down on the bed beside her. "Midterms next week, and we all know I have to put my nose to the grindstone."

"Oh Bella, come on. You'll do just fine. No one has pulled their socks up more than you have in the last few months. Everyone can see that. You can spare a few hours for coffee or something..." she replied, smiling slyly. I rolled my eyes at her, and she stifled a laugh as she hopped off my bed.

"Sweet dreams, little Bella!" she trilled as she danced out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I crawled under the covers, mentally going over my schedule for the next few days, planning out my studies around my shifts at the bar, and the few classes I needed to attend for the rest of the week. There had to be some time I could sneak away to see him again. His face flashed behind my closed eyelids, his eyes, his lips. I drifted off with images of Edward floating through my head, and slept more peacefully than I had in ages.

Although I had an early class in the morning, I had still hoped to sleep until my alarm went off. That idea was thwarted early on as Alice once again came bounding into my room, squealing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Bella! You will not believe it! Oh my God!!"

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, smiling as Alice literally bounced all over my room.

"What? Alice, calm down and tell me what's going on!"

She turned to face me, but continued to bounce up and down, her face beaming.

"I just got a call from my boss at the design firm, and they offered me a full-time position as a buyer! They're sending me to New York in two weeks! Oh my God! I can't believe it!" she squealed excitedly, throwing herself at me. I hugged her enthusiastically, both of us rocking back and forth, her giddiness spreading over me.

"Alice, I am so proud of you! You deserve this more than anyone I know!" I kissed the top of her head and gave her another squeeze. Alice had been waiting for this opportunity, putting in her time on a part-time contract with one of the best fashion design firms, balancing that job while working at Starbucks. She had been so worried when this position had come up that she wouldn't have enough experience to be considered. Although she didn't really talk about it, I knew she was really hoping this would be the job that would start her career in the fashion world. Alice was born for this life, and it would have been a serious blow to her confidence had she not been hired for the job.

"I can't believe they are sending me to New York already! Holy cow, this is big! This is huge! Oh, and she said that we're allowed to bring significant others too, they just have to pay their airfare. Oh my God, I have to go call Jasper and tell him!! I hope he can get the time off to come with me!" she babbled on as she bounced right back up and out of my room, squealing the whole way.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and sat there for a moment, excited for my best friend. I could hear her on the phone with Jasper, her squeals echoing through the house. Glancing at my nightstand, I noticed my cell phone was blinking. Curious, I reached for it and flipped it open to find a text message from Edward.

_"Woke up to thoughts of you. Great way to start my day. Hope yours is good. Don't study too hard!"_

Now it was my turn to squeal, although I did so inwardly. He woke up thinking of me. My heart did a quick flutter. Quickly I typed in a reply to him.

_"Thinking of you too. Thank you again for last night."_

I kept my phone close as I changed out of my pyjamas and pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie, pulled my hair back in a ponytail and started gathering up the textbooks and study material I would need for today. Sure enough, within a few minutes there was another text message.

_"Guys are talking about going for beers after work tonight. Will that be awkward? Would love to see you."_

Grinning, I eagerly typed in my response.

_"Was hoping you would. Can't wait to see you too."_

I glanced at the clock and did a quick mental calculation. Only nine hours until I'd see him again. It felt like forever, but hopefully the time would go quicker if I poured myself into studying before my shift started at the bar. Grabbing my mp3 player, I shoved everything I had gathered into my book bag and slung it onto my shoulder as I headed out of my room. Alice was still on the phone with Jasper, so I snuck her another quick hug and mouthed to her that I was heading to class. She waved me off, chatting animatedly with Jasper about the hotel in New York where they were setting her up.

As I headed outside, I was grateful that the air was slightly warmer than it had been over the last few days and that I wouldn't need a coat on my short walk to campus. With the sun warming my face, I stopped briefly at the coffee shop at the edge of campus to grab a coffee and a bagel, before resuming my walk to class, enjoying the crisp air and the crunching of the fall leaves beneath my feet. I found myself smiling, and although it was a beautiful morning, my smile had much more to do with thoughts of a certain green-eyed man who I couldn't wait to see later that day.

EPOV

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I flipped my phone shut after reading Bella's last text message. At least I wouldn't have days to wait to see her again, just until the end of shift. She was already haunting not only my dreams, but my daytime thoughts as well, although I wasn't complaining.

I felt a nudge at my shoulder, and quickly looked up to see Emmett handing me a hot cup of coffee, sipping one of his own.

"Thanks, man," I offered in return.

"Not a problem. So, I take it the date went well?" he asked with a smirk, eyebrows raised.

My smile returned full force as I nodded my head, sipping my coffee.

"I'm happy for you, man. Just remember though, don't screw this up. Bella is like a sister to me, and I'd hate to have to beat the shit out of you. I just broke you in, and I don't want to have to go training another bozo to take your place!" Emmett grinned, but I didn't miss the warning in his message.

Just then Mike walked into the lounge, clipboard in hand.

"Okay pretty boys, who's going in for the calendar contest this year?" he hollered, loud enough for the guys in the kitchen to hear him.

I leaned closer to Emmett, so as to not garner too much attention with my obvious ignorance.

"Calendar contest?"

Emmett just gave an amused smirk and spoke up.

"Count me in Mike, and the probie too."

I shot him a confused glance, and was about to ask again when Mike cut me off.

"Well, better get your ass in the gym, probie. You're a bit of a lightweight, and the ladies are paying to see guns and a six pack!"

Both my hands went up in defense, and I started to mumble any excuse I could think of, but Emmett intervened.

"Don't even think of skipping out, Edward. Probie's are automatically signed up. You're the fresh meat! No excuses! Besides, we have our own little cheering section with Rosie, Alice and Bella, most of the girls from the bar..."

"Okay, wait! Will someone please tell me what I'm apparently already signed up for?" I demanded.

Mike sat down across from us, only too eager to explain.

"Every year we put together a calendar of the department's finest with all the proceeds going to local children's charities. Problem is there are just too many fine young men, much like myself," he started, as someone from the kitchen threw a wadded up piece of paper at his head. He deflected it, shooting them the bird, as he continued. "Anyways, like I was saying, too many good looking guys for twelve months, so we hold a competition at Dallas Nightclub, sort of a combination fashion show and talent show, with celebrity judges who determine who are the hottest twelve who get to grace the pages of the calendar. And of course, the audience is filled with the hottest chicks, all wanting a piece of this." He gestured to his chest as yet another projectile was thrown his way.

"Yeah, that's why you've made it as far as the back cover, Mike," someone hollered from the kitchen, and Mike flew off the chair, making a mad dash in the direction of the echoes of laughter.

I hung my head and groaned. "He's not serious, is he?" I turned to Emmett, a pleading look in my eyes.

"Yup. Dallas holds about 700 capacity, and tickets sell out every year," he chuckled. "Don't give me that look. It's for kid's charities."

"What do I have to do exactly?" My voice was starting to develop a whine, and I raked my fingers through my hair, certain that I felt a bead of sweat on my brow. I hated crowds, not to mention being the center of attention in said crowd.

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time!" He rose, clapping me on the shoulder. "See you in the gym in fifteen!" he called over his shoulder.

By the end of shift, I was actually ready to thank the gods for sparing us any rigorous calls. Every muscle in my body was screaming in protest from the '300' work-out I had been subjected to for the last two days. My legs were actually shaking as I made my way down the stairs, pulling my sweatshirt over my head before joining the rest of the crew heading across the street to the bar. The only inspiration propelling me to put one foot in front of the other instead of collapsing in a heap was the thought of seeing Bella.

We had been texting back and forth periodically throughout the day, and she had gotten quite a laugh over the whole calendar affair, completely at my expense, but she did promise to explain it to me in great detail, or rather to have Rosalie explain it to me tonight. Apparently she would be joining us at the bar, along with Alice and Jasper. Something about celebrating Alice getting a promotion. I was a little nervous at being surrounded by Bella's closest friends, knowing full-well that I would be the subject of intense scrutiny. Heck, between that and the whole idea of the calendar, I was ready to crawl under a rock!

Once again though, all my nervous jitters vanished when I walked through the door of the restaurant, eagerly searching over the heads of my co-workers to find her, melting when I finally caught sight of her behind the bar, as breathtaking as ever. She met my gaze, flashing me a smile and a quick wave as she started pouring pitchers of beer. Following Emmett to a table near the bar, I sat down and tried not to keep staring at her.

"Close your mouth, Edward. You're drooling," Emmett claimed as he sat beside me, clapping me on the back. I blushed, looking down at the table, shaking my head.

"Sorry. It's just hard being so close to her and not being able to touch her, you know?" I replied quietly.

"Yeah, well, if you don't stop your bellyachin' I'm gonna throw up! You'll get your chance soon enough," he chided.

"Get a chance at what?" a voice spoke up from behind me and I turned to see a very tall, leggy blond sidle up to the table, glancing at me before stepping into Emmett's waiting arms. Instantly their lips locked together in a rather passionate kiss, and I deliberately glanced away, instantly feeling like I was intruding on a private moment.

"Mmmm, Rosie, baby," Emmett started, pulling away from the kiss, somewhat reluctantly I noticed. "Meet Edward, one of the new probies."

She removed one of her hands from Emmett's chest and reached over to shake my hand. "Ah, so this is the man of the hour. Let's see, will it be February or March?" she perused me up and down, putting a finger to her chin and squinting her eyes at me.

"Hell, no!" Emmett stated defiantly. "No probie's gonna unseat me. This is Mr. February!" He rose off his stool, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and hauled it up to reveal a perfect six-pack set of abs with one hand, while flexing the bicep of the other arm. "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" he hollered, turning around to the hoots and cheers of the other bar patrons, mostly our co-workers. I laughed along with them as Emmett sat back down and pulled Rosalie to his chest. "Right, baby?"

"That's my monkey-man, Mr. February," she replied playfully, leaning in for another kiss that Emmett was only too happy to oblige her with.

Looking away again, I was thrilled to see Bella approach the table with a pitcher of beer and three chilled mugs, noticing that she stopped only inches from me as she placed them on the table. Turning to me, she was nibbling on her bottom lip, but a smile was drawing up the corners of her mouth.

"Hey," was all I managed to say as I held her gaze with my eyes, and took the chance of grazing my fingers down her arm. She caught my fingers in her own and gave them a quick squeeze.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back, leaning in ever so slightly towards me. A squeal from across the bar drew all of our attention away, and I reluctantly broke my gaze at Bella, looking up to see Alice and Jasper heading towards us. Both Bella and Rosalie echoed the squeal and the three girls were suddenly bouncing up and down and hugging eachother tightly. Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes, bumping fists with Emmett and myself before pulling up a bar stool between us, and the three of us turned to watch the girls' giddy exchange.

Bella shot me another quick, wistful glance before returning to the bar, and Alice and Rosalie came to join us at the table. From the conversation that ensued, I learned all about Alice's amazing job opportunity, and the upcoming trip to New York in which Jasper was joining her. Emmett beamed with pride as he embraced his sister warmly, exclaiming how proud he was of her. A succssion of cheers and clinking glasses followed. Watching the animated conversation between these close friends had me slightly jealous and feeling a little on the outside. Although I had close friends growing up, and in college, it was obvious this group of friends were like family, and I felt the pang of missing my own family back home.

"So, Edward. I hear you're new in town as well as a new firefighter," Rosalie piped up. "How's that all working out for you?"

I swallowed the mouthful of beer I had just taken and cleared my throat.

"Um, great actually. I'm getting to know my way around, and getting settled in my new place. Actually Bella has talked me into having a housewarming party, maybe late next week. Would you guys be interested in coming?" I added the question at the end, trying to judge their reaction.

"That would be fabulous!" Alice replied excitedly. "Jasper and I can always squeeze in a party before we leave for New York, can't we babe?" she added, leaning into Jasper's side. The others echoed their own interest in attending, and I couldn't help smiling warmly. It was comforting to feel like they were accepting of me so quickly.

Just then my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Quickly retrieving it, I was surprised to see a text message from Bella.

_"Going on break. Meet me out back in 2 mins?"_

Flipping the phone shut and tucking it back in my pocket, I took a quick swig of my beer and stood up, excusing myself, feigning the need to hit the washroom. I suspected Emmett had caught on to the real reason for my hasty departure when he met my glance with a smirk, but let it go without comment as he turned to answer Rosalie.

I practically sprinted out the door and around to the back of the restaurant, rounding the corner of the building just as Bella was coming out the back door. Her face lit up at the sight of me, and I couldn't help but echo the sentiment in my own beaming smile. Closing the distance between us, I hesitated only a moment before opening my arms to her, letting out a silent sigh of relief when she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist in return. She tipped her head up to look at me and I couldn't help but lean in and brush her soft lips with my own. Electricity tingled through me when our lips touched, and I think we both shivered.

"Hey," I whispered, rubbing my hands up and down her back, attempting to both warm and soothe her.

"I think I've heard that somewhere today," she giggled in reply, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What can I say? Just the sight of you leaves me without words."

She looked up at me through her lashes before leaning in closer.

"So, you seem pretty comfortable with meeting everyone," she started. "How's that going? Are they grilling you pretty badly?"

I shook my head and grinned, pecking her on the lips yet again. "No, your friends are all wonderful. In fact, I invited them all to my house-warming party at the end of next week. I just wanted to check the date with you first. Considering I can't cook to save my life, I would be at a complete loss without you. Your midterms will be over then, right?"

"Yep, assuming I survive them," she frowned.

"I'm sure you'll do great," I assured her, kissing the bridge of her nose as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I have to get back in there." She nodded towards the door, but made no move to leave my embrace, so I pulled her in tight and she rested her head on my chest.

"Call me tonight when you get home from work?" I asked softly, nuzzling my face in her hair, breathing in her unique scent. She nodded her head in reply and squeezed me once more before pulling back. I leaned in to kiss her, and she met me half way, her lips so soft against mine, and I didn't want to ever let her go.

**A/N: You all know I thrive on your reviews, so please leave me some love (or hate, whichever... I'm not picky!!) I do read each and every one, and appreciate the feedback so much. Our thread over on the Twilighted boards has been a bit slow lately, but I'm planning on dropping some previews of upcoming chapters soon, so come find us and bookmark it... www (dot) twilighted (dot) net / forum / viewtopic. php?f=44&t=2220 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, this is a short chapter, but I like how it ends (hehe), and I promise to have another chapter up within the week, so hopefully you'll all forgive it's brevity. Things are "heating up" so to speak, and we'll see how things play out, because it's not going to be all sunshine and roses for this Edward and Bella...mwahaha. **

**Thanks again to zgirl21 for being my beta, and to all those who are leaving me such positive reviews! It really does make the chapters come out that much faster, so keep them coming!!**

**As always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a beautiful blue SIGG water bottle, a membership at the gym, and a fabulous playlist on my mp3 player. But my butt hurts...I think I pulled a muscle in my butt...sorry, I know, TMI! Haha!**

BPOV

The week went by in a blur of textbooks, notepads, and exams, highlighted with brief moments of exhilaration whenever I could squeeze time in with Edward. He surprised me one night at the library, showing up in uniform with a Starbucks Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte, courtesy of Alice, who not only told him my favorite drink, but where to find me at the library, hidden behind the stacks at a desk on the third floor by the back wall of windows, my textbooks and notes scattered all over the surface.

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head before motioning to the mess of papers in front of me. "How's the studying going?"

I groaned in reply, leaning back in my chair and rolling my head from side to side, trying to ease the tension in my neck. He caught on to my gesture, placing his hands on my shoulders, massaging them. I closed my eyes, reveling in the warmth of his hands, relaxing into his touch.

"Mmmm, that feels good. Can you just stay here for the rest of the night?" I mumbled, my head flopping forward as I felt my tense muscles give in to the pressure of his expert fingers.

He chuckled before I felt his breath on my neck, his lips lightly brushing the skin, kissing me in rhythm with his hands, tracing a path to my ear with his lips.

"Well, the guys were kind enough to humor me by driving to Starbucks because I offered to buy, but somehow I doubt their generosity would stretch to sleeping in the truck, parked in the campus lot all night," he replied softly, nibbling on my earlobe playfully. Instantly I could see a vision of Emmett, huffing and drumming his fingers impatiently on the dashboard of the firetruck.

Sighing, I turned to Edward with a weak smile. "Yeah, I suppose not."

Our eyes met briefly, and I noticed him glance around to see that no one was nearby before he pulled me up from my chair, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I scrunched my nose up and smirked.

"Edward, you smell like smoke. Did you actually get to see flames tonight?" I giggled, a slight note of sarcasm in my voice, having already received a text from Emmett. Apparently Edward had had the unfortunate luck of having to go dumpster diving to ensure the garbage fire was well and truly out, much to the enjoyment of his co-workers who just stood by laughing.

Edward rolled his eyes, his shoulders drooping. "Bad enough that the guys are never going to let me live it down, but you too?"

"Aw, and here I thought you'd be happy you finally got a real fire!" I countered, trying hard to suppress my laughter.

"Bella, a dumpster doesn't count," he replied, his voice utterly deadpan.

-*-

The following night, I didn't leave the library until just before eleven o'clock but was pleased with my studies, eagerly anticipating getting through my final exam the next day. I'd have to work with whatever information was retained in my head at this point, because last minute cramming wouldn't improve my chances.

Flipping open my phone, I quickly sent a text to Edward.

_Finished studying. Nothing else will fit in my head. Are you still up? Could I stop by the firehall?_

I had reached my truck and thrown my book bag on the seat when my phone vibrated, indicating a new text message, and I quickly opened it.

_Only one up, but sure. Meet you at back door._

Excited to see him again, if only for another few minutes, I hopped into the truck and drove to the firehall. True to his word, Edward was waiting with a huge grin on his face when I pulled into the back parking lot.

"Hey," he greeted me, holding the door open for me and motioning for me to come in. I followed him into the apparatus bay, watching him carefully as he leaned on the back bumper of one of the spare trucks. Most of the overhead lights had been turned off for the night, and it was eerily quiet.

"Are you really the only one up? Were you guys busy tonight?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett is sawing logs in the lazyboy chair upstairs in the lounge, and my eyelids were seriously drooping when I got your text," he replied, dragging his fingers through his hair. "We weren't really busy, just a lot of nothing calls tonight. Most of the guys hit the sack around ten."

"Oh, well I should let you go get some sleep. I just wanted to stop in and say hi." I made a motion to turn back towards the door, but Edward grabbed my arm gently.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you just drop in and then leave?" he said softly, a mischievous look in his eye. "Come here." He pulled me closer and I settled myself between his legs, leaning my hands on his chest, feeling the toned muscles beneath his uniform shirt. He traced lazy patterns on my hips, and I could feel the heat of his fingers through my jeans. My gaze flitted between his eyes and his lips, and I felt the corners of my mouth raise into a sly grin.

"Hey," I whispered, as I closed the distance between us, my lips meeting his softly.

"Hey," he whispered through the kiss, and I felt his breath fan across my face before he caught my lips again, more fervently this time. Our mouths parted in unison, tongues battling for dominance. His hands circled my waist beneath my coat, his fingers dancing across the sliver of skin that was exposed when the hem of my shirt raised as I reached my arms around his neck. I pressed myself into his body, moaning at the sensation of his hands running up the back of my shirt.

He pulled back to catch a breath, both of us panting, and slid himself back further until he was sitting fully on the bumper, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. The new position was not lost on either of us and we both groaned at the contact before our lips came crashing together, the passion increasing. My fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head close to mine, and I ground my hips into him, not missing what this did to him in his already aroused state.

"Bella," he murmured, his hands gripping my hips in a half-hearted attempt to still my movements.

"Hmm?" I mumbled in return, but he merely kissed his way up my jaw to my neck, finding the hollow at the base of my ear and suckling none-to-gently. I arched my back and pressed myself into him further, his hands following the curve of my spine up and then back down to cradle my butt, giving me a squeeze that made me squeak. He grinned that sexy, crooked grin, capturing my mouth again, sucking my bottom lip between his teeth. Although I had never really fantasized about having sex on the back of a firetruck, suddenly the realization that I was at this moment straddling my own very hot fireman, on the back of a very real firetruck, sparked a little fire of it's own between my legs that spread rapidly through my whole body, and I moaned into Edward's kiss.

Suddenly the lights came on and the alarm tones sounded before a voice came over the speakers announcing a medical call, and the corresponding address. Edward dropped his head to my shoulder and groaned as I scooted off him onto the floor. He stood up quickly trying to adjust himself as I straightened my shirt and drew my arms around myself, taking another step back. Both of us had embarrassed grins on our faces as I heard a door open above and the distinct sound of someone sliding down the fire pole to my right.

Emmett's groggy look turned to surprise when he caught sight of Edward and I, and my face flushed in response.

"Sorry to break up the party kiddies," he scoffed. "Keep it in your pants Edward. Let's go!"

Edward turned to me quickly, his face scrunched up, mouthing the word "Sorry", before giving my hand a squeeze and running up to hop in the back door of the truck, donning his bunker coat as he did so. Once seated facing backwards, he glanced out the window and gave me a small wave as the truck pulled out of the station, lights flashing and siren blaring. My heart swelled a little with pride and excitement watching them drive away to help someone in need, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

**A/N: Hehehe...SOFT (Sex On a Fire Truck)...how many of you are having that fantasy now?!? Me? Yeah, NOT! Although I actually had to go out on the floor and check to see if this was even possible, and lo and behold, it is! Our brand new shiny trucks are pretty low to the ground and have a nice wide back bumper. Ok, I can totally see fireman Edward and Bella sexing on the firetruck. Made my smile at work a whole lot brighter! Hehehe...**

**And yes, I'm going to be one of THOSE authors who whines and asks all of you who are reading (cause there are over 1,000 of you) to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Please? Pretty please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Aaaagh! I was so excited about this chapter that I almost posted it without waiting for my beta to get back to me with her review/corrections, but like a good little author, I waited so she could make it perfect! Thanks zgirl21 for being so patient with my impatience!! And go read her story Bleeding Love! It's listed on my favorites in my profile, because it's awesome!**

**So, as usual, I own nothing of Twilight. Sigh. But I do own one very fat cat, a living room full of kids toys and a big pile of laundry (it's clean, just not folded and put away...). Oh, and I've decided that I'm keeping Fireman Edward for myself. You can have the sexy co-workers I'll be writing about after the real life calendar contest (here's a hint for you...identical twins...hehehe). **

**And here with go with a touch of angst, but trust me, it's just a touch. It'll be a few more chapters yet before all hell breaks loose...or blows up...or burns down. Hey, maybe some of that heat can melt this damn snow already!!! Sheesh!!**

BPOV

I woke late the next morning, enjoying the extra time in bed before my exam at noon. Lazily, I rolled onto my back, stretching the sleep from my body, recalling the most wonderful dream I had, about Edward of course. My cell phone vibrated wildly on my nightstand, and I reached over to grab it before snuggling back under the covers to read the text message.

_Good luck on your exam today. Come by my place when you're done. I have a surprise for you._

I smiled and quickly typed in a reply.

_Thanks. Can't wait to see you!_

There was a definite spring in my step as I puttered around the house, putting on the coffee to brew before I hopped in the shower. Relaxing into the hot spray, I tried to guess what Edward was up to. It was hard not to think back to last night, and how incredibly sexy our little make-out session had been before we had been interrupted. I poured my favorite bath gel on a puff and lathered it over my skin, my mind drifting, picturing Edward's hands caressing my body. I'd be lying if I said that I couldn't wait for tonight, to finally have a chance to be alone with him again, without any distractions. Granted we had managed to get to know quite a bit about one another, between the playful text messages, phone calls and the few times we had managed to steal some time together in person, but I couldn't help but wonder how much closer we might get tonight.

After washing my hair, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before wiping my hand across the mirror to clear it. My reflection caused me to pause for a moment. My cheeks were flushed from the heat of the shower, and my eyes seemed brighter, but it was still the same old, plain Bella staring right back at me. _'You're nothing special.'_ The words echoed in my head, James' last words to me as he stormed out of our apartment last spring, words that still hung in the air after all this time, clinging to me like a bad cold that I just couldn't shake.

I hadn't been with anyone since James, since having my heart broken and having to redefine my life and who I was. I had come so far, and yet, deep down the scars were still there. My life had been on track, goals in focus, James and I were going to get married and start our life together, and then suddenly the train had derailed. He had walked away, while I was left alone in the wreckage. I had analyzed it, gone back over everything, combing through every detail of our time together, wondering what I had done, or what I hadn't done, to make him walk away.

Shaking my head in defense, I glared at my reflection.

_Stop it, Bella. Remember it was him, remember all the things about him, all the little things that drove you mad. He was never there for you, really. He was always wrapped up in his own world, in himself._

_He was, wasn't he?! Selfish bastard!_

_Exactly! He used you, controlled you!_

_But I let him._

I watched in the mirror as my shoulders fell in defeat, and my eyes dropped to the sink in front of me. That was the whole problem, the one thing that I couldn't let go of. I had convinced myself that I was better off without him, that our whole relationship had been one big game to him, that he was just a selfish, controlling ass, and that nothing I did, no matter how much I tried to love him, he was never going to change. But the one thing I could never let go of, that I could never forgive myself for, was that I had stood by and watched it happen. I had let him control me, let him beat me down emotionally until I didn't know who I was anymore, and worst of all, I believed it. I believed that I wasn't worth it, that I was nothing special.

So what did Edward see in me? Granted, Edward and James were nothing alike. Where James was selfish and narcissistic, Edward was thoughtful and caring. Remembering the lilac roses, and the peculiar yet romantic fashion that Edward had sent them, it was a remarkable contrast to James' pathetic attempts to flatter me with jewellery or clothes, none of which suited me in the slightest. Yet another example of how he had tried to turn me into someone I wasn't. Edward listened to me, paid attention when I spoke of my interests, my plans for after I graduated, asking me questions, probing me for details. While there was an undeniable attraction between the two of us, I already had the impression that Edward was interested in more than just sex. That was my sincere hope, anyway. Taking a deep breath, my gaze returned to my reflection in the mirror.

"I guess we'll soon find out..." I mumbled to myself.

-*-

Flipping my answer booklet over, I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before slowly letting it out. I had just finished re-reading all my answers one last time, and I was satisfied that I had done the best I could, fairly confident that I had definitely passed, perhaps even earned an 'A'. Gathering my bag and coat, I gave the professor a small smile as I handed in my papers and exited the classroom quietly. There were only a handful of students left writing, but I tried my best not to disturb them. I quickly reached in my pocket for my cell phone, turned it on and saw that there was a message waiting from Edward.

_Congrats! You're done!_

He must have waited until he knew I would be safely in the class with my phone turned off, and I smiled again at how thoughtful he was. I typed in a reply just as I reached my truck.

_Finally! Thank God! Still want me to come over?_

His reply was quick.

_Still want you...absolutely!_

I blushed at the innuendo, and vowed to myself that I would not let my earlier musings about James cloud my vision of Edward, or interfere with our time together tonight. Focusing on thoughts of Edward, I drove quickly to meet him, still curious about the surprise he alluded to in his earlier text message. My mind was bubbling with possible guesses as I parked my truck in the parking lot of the Seagram Lofts and made my way inside and up the elevator to his floor. Dinner was a possibility, and maybe a movie on his big screen tv afterwards.

The elevator doors opened, and when I stepped out and turned down the hall, I could see Edward leaning against the doorframe waiting for me. I couldn't help launching into a run, closing the distance between us and practically jumping into his waiting arms. He held me tight against his chest, and I threw my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent, woodsy notes mixed with vanilla and honey, so uniquely Edward.

He chuckled into my neck, giving me a small squeeze before depositing me back on my feet.

"Guess someone missed me too," he laughed, and I blushed in turn.

"What would give you that impression?" I asked, feigning ignorance, but he didn't answer, choosing instead to grab my hand, raising it to his lips before tugging me behind him into his apartment and turned to help me out of my coat, hanging it up. My nose caught wind of a wonderful aroma wafting from the kitchen and I was about to ask what Edward was cooking, when he turned to face me.

"Close your eyes," he stated, smiling that crooked little grin of his. "And no peeking!"

"Edward, what are you up to?" I playfully asked in defense, but he just huffed and stood behind me, covering my eyes with his hands, nudging me to move forward.

"Can't a guy just surprise his girlfriend with something special now that's she's finally done with her mid-terms?" he stated, leading me down the hallway towards his bedroom.

I stopped, causing Edward to run into the back of me, but he didn't move his hands from my eyes. "Girlfriend?" I questioned softly.

I felt him stiffen slightly before he replied.

"Is that okay? I think of you that way, Bella, as my girlfriend. I'm sorry. I'm rushing things..." He started to pull away, but I stopped him by bringing my hands up to his, still covering my eyes, and leaning back into him slightly.

"No, Edward. It's okay, more than okay. I just didn't realize you felt the same way." He relaxed, placing his chin on my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear. I turned my head towards his slightly, and he place a kiss on my cheek.

"Will you let me show you how I much I care about you?" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver in anticipation. All I could manage was a nod of my head, and he started once again leading me to the bedroom. I was surprised though, when I sensed that we had entered the room and he turned me sharply to the left and entered yet another room before he brought us both to a stop.

Removing his hands from my eyes, he ran them over my shoulders, down my arms and laced his fingers with mine, leaning his head on my shoulder once more.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

I complied with his request, and instantly my breath caught in my throat. The vision before me was magical. He had lead me into his ensuite bath, the room lit entirely with candles adorning every flat surface, interspersed with vases and bowls brimming with lilac roses, the jacuzzi tub filled with water, lilac rose petals floating on the surface. Fluffy white towels lay folded on a chair, with a plush white robe draped across the back of it.

"You've had such a stressful week, I thought you could use a little pampering." He stated quietly, wrapping our joined hands around me, pulling me back into him, nuzzling his nose in my hair, dropping sweet kisses on the nape of my neck.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes and I struggled to find the words. I was completely overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness, in awe of the gesture.

"Edward, this is...it's just...wow! This is beautiful!" I stammered, turning to face him.

"It's you who's beautiful, Bella," he whispered, his lips meeting mine in a warm and passionate kiss. I melted into his embrace, winding my fingers into his hair as he ran his hands across the small of my back. When I broke the kiss to catch my breath, he was also panting, his eyes dark with desire, but he shook his head slightly before he spoke.

"I'd offer to help you undress, but I'm certain if did, you'd never make it into that bath, dinner would be charred and the guys at the firehall would be showing up to put out the fire. The one in the kitchen, at least," he grinned suggestively, dropping a chaste kiss on my nose before backing away.

"Now, I want you to relax and enjoy this. Dinner won't be ready for a while, so take your time, okay?" He gave my hands a squeeze, and I nodded in reply.

"Thank you, Edward. This really is too much," I stated, waving my arm around the room.

"Nonsense. I told you I would sweep you off your feet, and I meant it!" he replied, blowing me a kiss as he backed through the door, closing it partially on his way out.

I turned to survey the scene for a moment before undressing and slipping into the bath. The water was wonderfully warm against my skin, and I inhaled the delicate scent of the roses, mixed with the vanilla essence of the candles. It wasn't hard to relax in such surroundings, and I stayed comfortably lounging in the tub until the water began to cool. Towelling off, I decided to put on only my bra and panties before wrapping myself in the plush terry robe, and gently blowing out the candles before padding down the hall to join Edward in the kitchen.

EPOV

I had tossed the salad and was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when Bella came into the kitchen in the bathrobe I had left out for her. She wound her arms around my waist, laying her head against my back.

"Thank you again, Edward. The bath was wonderful," she spoke quietly.

Turning around to face her, I wound my arms around her in return, pulling her close to my chest.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe next time I'll join you." I lowered my head to brush my lips against hers.

"Mmmm, I'd like that," she purred, running her tongue along my bottom lip seductively. I was about to forget all thoughts of dinner, when we both distinctly heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry, are we?" I asked playfully, arching an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, her beautiful cheeks blushing as she smiled coyly. "It smells delicious. What can I help with?"

I turned her towards the table and gave her a playful swat on the behind. "You go have a seat and let me wait on you," I stated. She glanced over her shoulder, pretending to glare, but the corners of her lips gave away the smile behind her eyes.

I quickly grabbed two plates and served up the lasagna and side salad, placing them on the table before returning to the fridge and retrieving the chilled bottle of wine and uncorking it, pouring us each a glass and joining Bella at the table.

She held up her glass and glanced at me before asking, "What shall we toast to?"

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with the perfect line. I looked at the wine bottle, a 2007 Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio, for inspiration.

"Al nostro viaggio della scoperta," I stated in Italian. Seeing Bella's confused expression, I quickly translated it in English. "To our voyage of discovery."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "I like that very much. To our voyage of discovery." Her gaze never trailed from mine as she clinked her glass gently with mine and raised it to her lips, taking a sip.

We ate dinner, sharing more stories of eachother's lives. She asked me more about my trip to Europe, Italy in particular, and what it was that had me so taken with Venice. I was flattered that she remembered. Grabbing the bottle of wine, I refilled our glasses as I answered her.

"My mother lived in Venice for a month when she finished college, an opportunity to get away and find herself before starting her career. She took Italian language classes, wandered around the city, went to museums. She said it was one of the best times in her life, before she met my father. I always wanted to go there and see for myself what she saw, and it was exactly as she described. Beautiful, mysterious, inspiring. The best part was just wandering the city, getting lost in the labyrinth of narrow streets and canals, discovering all the architectural treasures. I fell in love with Venice."

I lost myself for a moment, remembering my time there, recalling distinctly the promise I made to myself that I would return one day with the woman I loved. Was Bella that woman? Already I felt stirrings in my heart for her, and I could easily picture us standing together on a balcony overlooking the Grand Canal, Bella in my arms, watching the sunset. We would follow in the tradition of so many others, riding a gondola under the Bridge of Sighs, sharing a kiss that would assure us eternal love.

As if she could read my mind, Bella sighed. "Will you take me there one day, Edward?" she asked softly.

I took her hand in mine, raising it to my lips. "Si, il mio amore." She leaned towards me and I met her lips with my own.

"Shall we take dessert in the living room?" I suggested, noticing our plates were empty. Bella nodded her head and made a move to help me with the dishes, but I shook my head.

"No, you go ahead. Pick out some music and get comfortable. I'll be a few minutes getting dessert ready."

I watched as Bella moved to the living room, wine glass in hand, searching through my music collection. I turned back to the kitchen, quickly piling all the dishes in the sink for later, and putting the molten lava cakes in the oven to warm up. I heard the soft strains of James Blunt coming from the living room and I smiled at her choice.

When the dessert was done, complete with a dollop of whip cream on the side, I balanced the two plates in one hand and grabbed the nearly finished bottle of wine from the table as I headed to the living room. I was about to make a remark about the newest song that was playing when I glanced down to find Bella curled up on the couch with her head laying against one arm, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, a small smile on her lips, that I didn't want to disturb her. The bath, coupled with the wine, on top of an exhausting week had probably just been too much for her.

Putting our desserts back in the fridge, I returned to the living room and gently scooped her up in my arms off the couch. She nuzzled her head into my neck and mumbled something unintelligible as I carried her to my room, pulling back the covers and laying her down gently. As I tucked the covers around her, she rolled onto her side towards me, tucking her tiny hands under her cheek, still sleeping.

"Edward...love you," she mumbled, and I froze. Did she just say she loved me?! I stood there dumbfounded for the longest time, willing her to say it again, just so I could be sure I wasn't imagining it, but she was quiet, her breaths even.

I snuck out of the room quietly and went to Bella's bag in the front hallway, searching for her cellphone. When I found it, I flipped it open and searched through her contacts until I came across Alice. Picking up my own phone, I dialled the number and waited. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice, it's Edward."

"Oh, hi Edward. Wait, aren't you supposed to be out with Bella? Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice taking on a worried tone.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. Um, Bella fell asleep on my couch after dinner, so I'm going to let her stay here for the night. I just didn't want you to be worried," I replied.

"Well, I hadn't actually expected Bella to come home tonight anyway, Edward, but thanks for the head's up. That's so thoughtful of you." I could hear the playful sarcasm in her voice, and couldn't help rolling my eyes. I hated being a foregone conclusion, but in Bella's case, I'd let it slide. Heck, I'd let just about anything slide for her.

"Thanks, Alice. Have a good night."

"You too, Edward."

I hung up and stared at the phone for a moment, raking my fingers through my hair. So Bella had anticipated spending the night with me. Secretly I was thrilled, because I had hoped the very same thing between our antics the previous night and my invitation to pamper her today. Part of me felt like we were rushing things, but part of me couldn't deny that I was already feeling such strong emotions towards her already.

Heading back to the bedroom, I stood, leaning on the door frame, just watching her sleep. She did look tired, with faint purple circles under her eyes, so there was no chance I would wake her, no matter how much I craved the time alone with her. Just being in her presence was enough...for now.

**A/N: Hmmm, so my lovelies, I'm going to ask for some feedback for the direction of the "morning after"...should our Bella and Edward have a little fun in bed, or should they just "do the deed" already? Let me know quick, because the chapter is in the works as we speak!**

**Ah, Venice. I too fell in love with Venice. It is a commonly held belief that if a couple kiss in a gondola under the Bridge of Sighs at sunset that they will be granted eternal love. Just one of the many reasons I want to return there someday. Sigh. Google Bridge of Sighs if you want to find out more about this myth and the beautiful pictures.**

**And for those of you who are interested (and it seems like there were quite a few!) in last chapter's antics on the firetruck, add me to your author alert, as I'm working on a little outtake from Hearts on Fire for you! Even got myself a little worked up over it, at work of all places!! Now that is just wrong on soooo many levels...**

**Now go review, because it gets me hoppin' on the next chapter!! (Poor attempt at the whole Easter humour...I know, I know. Have an Easter Cream Egg, on me!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the delay...this chapter did not wind up anywhere near it's original outline, but hey, sometimes it's best to let the characters lead the way, so that meant rewrites upon rewrites. I would like to thank you all so much for all your reviews (squee!!), and all your suggestions for the "morning after". I know most of you are going to be disappointed, but I hope to make up for it in the upcoming outtake...SOFT. Watch for it soon! Thanks again to zgirl21 for her beta skills!**

**As always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a decent tax refund which will magically transform itself into a paved driveway in the near future (yeah! no more shovelling gravel next winter!!), a very expensive deck design that is waiting for a Home Depot "never never" plan, and a backyard full of litter that the kids have promised to help me clean up this afternoon.**

**On to the chapter...**

EPOV

After cleaning up the dishes from dinner and polishing off the last of the wine, I debated what to do to occupy myself. I'd slept most of the morning after nightshift, so I wasn't tired, and just laying here on the couch wasn't going to accomplish anything, considering all my thoughts were drifting down the hallway to my bedroom, with Bella sleeping in my bed. Flipping open my laptop, I had just started reading my e-mail when I heard Bella mumbling in the bedroom. I wandered down the hall and stopped in the doorway, trying to discern what she was saying. It was obvious she was having a disturbing dream as I watched her toss and turn, tangling herself in the bedsheets. I still couldn't make sense of the mumbling, but her voice was getting louder and in the faint light filtering into the room from the hall, I could see her brow was furrowed, her face drawn up in a scowl.

When she began to whimper in her sleep, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets, my heart ached for her, and I felt I had to do something to try and soothe her. I crept slowly onto the bed opposite her, not wanting to disturb or frighten her, and I was afraid I had done just that when she started mumbling.

"Don't touch me."

I froze, watching her face for any signs that she was awake and aware of my presence, but she was still asleep.

Again she whimpered, "No, just stay away from me, James." Tears appeared at the corners of her tightly shut eyelids, and her lips were trembling.

I laid on my side, scooting as close to her as I dared, gently brushing my fingers lightly on her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay, you're safe here," I whispered.

She tossed her head back and forth on the pillow, her forehead creasing in worry. I ran my hand down her arm, rubbing it lightly.

"Don't leave," she mumbled. "Please, don't leave me."

I didn't know whether she was referring to me or this James character, but decided to go with the flow.

"I'm not leaving Bella, I'm right here. Shhhh, everything is going to be okay."

She rolled towards me slightly in what I hoped was response to my voice.

"Edward," she mumbled, and I was momentarily relieved and encouraged that she recognized my voice, even in her fitful slumber.

"Yes, Bella, I'm right here."

When she moved closer to me, instinctively I wrapped my arm around her, and she snuggled her head into the crook of my arm. I pulled the sheets back up around both of us and kissed the top of her head softly. Whatever stressful dreams she had been having seemed to subside, and I felt her relax into my side, her breathing evening out again.

It wasn't how I pictured winding up in bed with her, but at that point, nothing mattered more to me than holding her close.

"I'm right here, Bella," I whispered, closing my eyes.

BPOV

As I slowly awoke the next morning, I sensed the light streaming in from the window was wrong. _Why am I upside down in bed? The window is on the other side of my room._ My eyelids fluttered open, and I struggled to clear the sleep from my eyes. Blinking a few times, the room came into focus, at which point I realized I wasn't in my room, nor was I in my bed. Looking down I also realized I was not in my pyjamas, but rather a loosely tied bathrobe that was now revealing nothing but my bra and panties. My eyes went wide. _Oh! What the hell happened last night?! _

Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, I reached out hesitantly behind me in the bed, sighing in relief when I discovered I was alone. Not that it would have been such a bad thing to find someone, particularly Edward, there beside me, but considering I couldn't remember how I wound up in his bed in the first place, it wasn't something I was ready to face just yet.

Footsteps in the hall caught my attention, and I snapped up, instinctively pulling the bathrobe tightly around me. Edward came into the room, dressed in a t-shirt and flannel pants, his hair wild and messy, carrying two steaming mugs. His eyes met mine, and he smiled that gorgeously crooked grin, instantly making me melt.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He perched himself at the foot of the bed and handed a mug to me. "I guessed cream and sugar."

"Thanks." I stared at him, trying to read his facial expression, searching his eyes for any clue as to the circumstances of last night. He must have read my mind and sensed the burning question at the forefront of my thoughts.

"No, we didn't sleep together. Not that I would have been completely opposed to the idea." He smiled sheepishly but didn't meet my eyes. I felt my cheeks flush, but couldn't help mirroring his smile, as I wouldn't have been opposed to the idea either. "You fell asleep on the couch while I was making dessert, so I carried you in here. I slept most of the night out on the couch." He motioned to the living room, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Most of the night?" I asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

He chuckled lightly. "Well, when you started mumbling in your sleep, I got curious and came to check on you. You were having a bad dream I suppose, so I stayed beside you for a while until you calmed down."

I hung my head, trying to hide the embarrassed blush while I frantically scoured my memory for what I had been dreaming about, mortified at what Edward could have heard me saying, what with my famous sleep-talking, but I came up empty.

"What did I say?" I asked hesitantly, squeezing my eyes shut. He got up and came around to sit beside me on the bed, taking my coffee out of my hands and placing both our mugs on the nightstand.

"Nothing too serious, although it was fascinating to watch you sleep, the way your nose crinkles up," he replied, leaning in close and kissing my nose gently. He moved across my cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw to my neck.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he replied, nuzzling his lips in the crook of my neck, causing my pulse to speed up.

"Why did you leave? I mean, you didn't have to sleep on the couch. You could have stayed..." I started, my voice trailing off as he kissed his way across my collar bone.

He stopped kissing me and raised his head to look in my eyes.

"I could have. Trust me, I wanted to, but I just didn't know how you would have felt. I didn't want to rush things with us without knowing if it was something you were comfortable with," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

I placed both my hands carefully on either side of his face and held his gaze with my eyes.

"Edward, _you_ make me comfortable, probably more comfortable than I've ever been with anyone. I feel like we've known eachother forever, like we were together in a past life or something."

His eyebrows raised and he grinned. "Past life? Really? I didn't know you believed in that kind of stuff, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

His hands covered my own, drawing them away from his face, dropping a kiss on each of my palms.

"I think I do," he whispered, leaning in, brushing his lips with mine softly. He brought one hand to rest on my neck, caressing my cheek with his thumb and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled in reply. There was a long pause, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He dropped his gaze and toyed with the hem of the sheet.

"Who is James?" he asked quietly. My breath caught in my throat and my whole body tensed. When I didn't reply right away, Edward continued.

"It's just that you said his name last night while you were dreaming, and not in a good way. I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't feel comfortable."

Of course my subconscious would betray me by replaying my tumultuous relationship with James in my dreams just when Edward could witness my bad habit of talking in my sleep. Putting James out of my mind to enjoy my time with Edward obviously had back-fired, providing a perfect breeding ground for all my insecurities to multiply. Perhaps it was better this way, to let Edward see that I was damaged, to shatter this perfect image of me that he seemed to have, to remove the facade and let him see how unworthy of him I really was, before the situation got too clouded with emotions.

Taking a deep breath, I chanced a look at Edward. Seeing him sitting there, hesitant, yet with a genuine look of care and concern in his eyes, his smile soft and encouraging, I knew that I was past that point already. I was falling for Edward, and it scared me to death, but if I was going to have a shot at making this work, I knew I had to be honest with him, and with myself.

"James was my fiance. We broke up last spring." I heard him draw in a sharp breath, but he remained silent, patiently waiting for me to continue. "He met someone else, and forgot to tell me about it." I smiled weakly, trying to lighten the situation, but Edward's eyes were dark, his lips drawn into a thin line.

It seemed once my mouth was open, I couldn't shut it, and out spilled the entire story of my life with James. I told him how we met, dates that we went on, about moving in with him, getting engaged, and all the while Edward never looked away.

"I think somewhere along the line I suspected he was having an affair. I mean, all the signs were there, the late nights going out with friends, the gifts he would bring home to placate me, pictures he'd taken on trips with the guys that never actually showed any of the guys. The time we spent together got to be less and less. I blamed it on him being busy at work, or me being preoccupied with school. His family stopped visiting, the few friends we had in common stopped calling, and we fought all the time. We stopped... being intimate, and even when we did, it was different, he was different, distracted, like it was an obligation he was fulfilling. I kept making excuses, kept telling myself that this was just life, that this was normal for couples to get a bit preoccupied. I even suggested that we go away together, sort of a pre-wedding vacation where we could be alone, away from work and school, away from all the pressure, where we could reconnect and fall in love all over again.

I was going through some papers one night, trying to find one of the travel brochures he had picked up before and I happened upon his cell phone bill. There were hundreds of calls to one number, sometimes 3 or 4 times a day. I just stood there, for what felt like forever, staring at this piece of paper in my hands, and everything clicked into place. All the suspicions, all the things in my mind that didn't seem quite right about the last few months, everything just came into focus. Before I even realized what I was doing, I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I had no idea what I was going to say, I wasn't even certain who was going to pick up on the other end of the phone, but then there was a click and I heard a woman's voice faintly in the background.

_'Honey, would you grab my phone? I'm waiting for a call from my agent.'_

_'I've already got it babe...Hello?'_

I recognized his voice immediately, so casually greeting whoever was calling. My whole body went numb for a split second before I found my voice, although it sounded so foreign to my ears, like someone else had graciously stepped into my body to deal with this whole situation for me, knowing I wouldn't be able to.

_'It's me...it's Bella.'_

_'Bella? What...how did you get this number? What are you doing calling me?'_

_'Um...can you come home? I think... I need you to come home.'_

I heard a long sigh before he replied.

_'I'm busy right now. What do you want_?'

Right there, that moment, my world stopped. The train that had been my life, meandering down the tracks, so straight and sure of it's course, suddenly derailed, and crashed into a fiery display of twisted steel and mangled wreckage. Sometimes I feel like I really was in that train wreck, bruised, broken, lifeless."

I didn't realize that I was crying until Edward brought his hand to my cheek and brushed a tear away with his thumb. Inhaling a shaky breath, I stared right at him, making certain that I had his attention before continuing in barely a whisper.

"I thought I loved him, I allowed myself to trust him, and I let him change me into someone I didn't even recognize because I thought that's what I needed to do to make him happy. I let it happen, it was my fault. I'm broken, Edward, and I'm no good for you, I'm no good for anybody. You deserve so much better, someone whole, someone who's not me."

I closed my eyes and straightened my slumped shoulders, bracing myself for his reaction, preparing myself for him to finally realize the truth about me and my past, for him to come to his senses and pull away.

"Bella...I...." he started in a low, hushed voice, but then cleared his throat and spoke again. "Bella, look at me."

Opening my eyes, I swallowed hard, wiping away the remaining tears and steeling my resolve, vowing not to cry anymore in front of him. When I gazed up into his eyes, what I found there caught me by surprise and my breath caught in my throat.

"I don't care about your past, Bella. He hurt you, betrayed you in the worst way, and so help me God, if I ever cross paths with him, I may not be able to hold back the anger that is coursing through me right now, but I don't care about that. What I care about is you, this beautiful, intelligent, determined, amazing, stubborn woman who is sitting right in front of me. Who you are, it isn't defined by James or what happened between you two. Who you are is the woman that survived, and came out stronger on the other side, who took a chance on life again, who took a chance on love again."

His gaze was piercing as he took my hands in his.

"Take that chance with me," he whispered.

**A/N: So, no lemon...but I have the distinct impression there may be some lemony goodness in the next chapter??? Hmmm??? And I have heard through the grapevine at work that the calendar contestants are rehearsing their acts, and it looks quite yummy. Can't wait to work that into an upcoming chapter.**

**So, hopefully you are all still loving this story. Let me know what you think by dropping me a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: (Peeks out from behind the couch, hoping it's safe but preparing for the volley of rotten apples to be thrown...) Okay, I am hanging my head in shame at how long it's been since I've updated this story, and really, I have absolutely no excuse other than real life and a little writer's block, and I'm not going to promise it won't happen again, but I will try to be more attentive to my fans. I do love this story, I have high hopes that it will turn out even better than it's outlined, and I'm still excited to get it out there. You guys have been amazing, the reviews have kept me hanging in there, and getting new readers even this week when it's been soooo long?? You guys are awesom for sticking with me. I truly hope this chapter will make up for it, but I'm being a bad, bad, bad girl in posting it because it hasn't fully been beta'd (zgirl, I swear I was trying to be patient!!). She's read the beginning, and aimed the chapter the rest of the way, but here it is in all it's un-validated glory. Hence I am truly begging for forgiveness and asking you all to review and let me know what you think.**

**As always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a brand new deck (that I helped build all by my girly little self), a new patio set, and a lounger where I am currently sitting, typing, outside, in the dark (oh, what the neighbours must be thinking!!)**

EPOV

I watched her struggling to reign in her emotions as the tears spilled over her cheeks once more. Gently, I tugged her hands to my chest, then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, slowly rocking us back and forth. With her curled tightly against me, I could feel her whole body trembling and I tightened my hold ever so slightly.

"It's okay Bella," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. Seeing her like this, so fragile, so obviously heartbroken, stirred such conflicting emotions in me. All at once I was consumed by a blinding anger, that someone could be so spineless and cruel to treat her like that, tossing her away like she was yesterday's trash. I wanted to hunt him down and rip his head off for what he'd done to her. I'd never been a fan of violence, nor had I ever felt like lashing out at someone like that, so it shocked me to realize how strongly that emotion resonated within me now. At the same time I felt very protective of her, that I couldn't stand to let her out of my sight. I wanted to keep her here, in my arms, forever.

Slowly I felt her relax into me and I loosened my arms, drawing soothing circles on her back with my fingers. She sniffled and took a deep breath before sitting up straight.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I got your shirt all wet with my stupid tears," she stated quietly, shaking her head, her eyes cast down.

I cupped her cheek with my hand, turning her face up to me. "It's just a shirt," I replied, smiling, relief washing over me when I saw a small smile grace her lips.

Just then there was the distinct sound of her stomach rumbling, breaking the tension further, and we both chuckled. Leaning in, I brushed my lips across her cheeks, kissing away her tears before pulling back and getting up off the bed

"Stay here. I think I have the perfect comfort food for times like this," I stated, grabbing our now cold mugs of coffee and heading down the hall to the kitchen. I retrieved last night's dessert from the fridge, popping it into the microwave to reheat while I refilled our mugs with more hot coffee, then placed everything on a tray and returned to the bedroom. She was leaning against the headboard, staring out the window before turning back to me with a smile. When she spied the contents of the tray, she shot me a questioning look.

"What? Isn't chocolate the universal cure-all?" I asked playfully, setting the tray on the nightstand, grabbing the plate and fork and settling back onto the bed in front of her.

"For breakfast though?" she questioned, a shy smile playing across her lips.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," I replied confidently.

I watched, amused, as Bella's face lit up and she licked her lips when I carefully cut into the cake with a fork and the molten chocolate spilled out. Gathering a bite and swirling it in the chocolate ganache, I held up the fork, offering her the first taste, warning her that it might be hot. It was hard not to stare at her lips parting, taking the dessert into her mouth, watching her tongue dart out to taste the sumptuous sweetness. When she closed her eyes and let out a groan of approval, I had to stifle my own groan, berating myself for thinking such lustful thoughts when I was supposed to be comforting her.

"So good," she mumbled with her mouth full, motioning for me to try it. I took a bite and closed my own eyes, savoring the silky smooth texture of the ganache.

"Um, Edward?"

My eyes opened to see her reaching up hesitantly towards my mouth.

"You have a little chocolate, right at the corner...here," she said quietly. Her finger grazed my lip before she held it up in front of me and I instinctively opened my mouth slightly, taking her finger in and sucking on it. I watched as her mouth dropped open and she drew in a breath. Without thinking, I let the fork rest on the plate and drew my fingertip through the chocolate and brought it up to her mouth, tracing it across her bottom lip, leaving a trail of of warm ganache. Her pink tongue followed the path of my finger before she drew my finger into her mouth and sucked it gently. My eyes rolled back momentarily as I got lost in the sensation darting directly to my groin. When my gaze returned to her, I noticed her eyes were equally filled with lust.

I watched her as she mirrored my movement, swirling her finger through the chocolate on the plate, bringing it up to my mouth and spreading it across my bottom lip, but this time she leaned in and kissed the chocolate off my lips, slowly making a production of licking her own lips and then flashing me a sly smirk as she pulled back. Immediately I dipped my finger back into the chocolate, making sure to draw up a generous amount and leaned in towards her. First I traced the line of her jaw to her chin, then dragged my finger gently down her neck and across her collar bone. I paused to meet her gaze, her eyelids fluttering closed as my lips followed the path I had traced with the chocolate. The resulting taste sensation, the sweetness of the chocolate combined with the slight saltiness of her skin, was divine. I alternated kissing and licking away the trail of chocolate, and I could feel her breaths start to quicken, the blush of her cheeks evident as I came back up to capture her lips with my own. The kiss quickly deepened, her lips parting and inviting me in, our tongues swirling together, hints of chocolate still lingering.

Her hands came up to my chest, and she paused for a moment before I felt them descend to the hem of my shirt, tugging it upwards. I broke away momentarily, allowing her to lift the shirt over my head and toss it to the floor, before I returned to ravage her lips once more. She broke away from the kiss all too soon, and I was about to groan at the loss when I felt her warm finger tracing on my chest. Looking down I saw that she was drawing the shape of a heart in chocolate over my own heart. While she continued, I reached up to her shoulders, pushing the robe down her arms until she shrugged out of it, letting it pool at her waist before I ran my finger through the chocolate and began my own artistic designs on her shoulders and chest. I could feel her suppressing a giggle behind her now wide smile and when she looked up at me, her eyes were sparkling with a mischievous look.

I ran my hands up and down her arms tentatively, desperately wanting to ravage her, but holding back, wanting to let her lead the pace and direction of where we were so precariously poised to go. When she ghosted her hands up over her own chest and tugged the straps of her bra over her shoulders, reaching behind her back to snap open the clasp, her breasts gently falling free of their confines, my breath hitched. I watched as her gaze dropped momentarily and she instinctively drew her arms up to cover herself, but I stopped her by gently grasping her wrists.

"Bella, don't. You're beautiful," I whispered, dropping her wrists and trailing my fingers back up, tracing the swell of her breasts as they rose and fell with each breath. When my fingertips grazed her nipples, they instantly hardened at my touch and she let out a moan that went straight through me. I moved the plate off to the side and leaned in, placing both my arms on either side of her as she leaned back on the pillows. My eyes searched hers for any hesitation before I lowered my head, my tongue darting out, lapping at the chocolate as I made my way from one breast to the other, licking and suckling each one of her nipples. I slowly made my way further down, dropping open mouthed kisses in my wake, circling her navel as I glanced back up at her. She was panting now, her chest heaving with each breath, her eyes heavily lidded, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

Again I paused, my eyes silently asking her if this was alright. Understanding my unspoken thoughts, she nodded her head and whispered her reply. "Please." I didn't take my eyes off hers as I deftly hooked my fingers in the waistband of her panties, tugging them slowly down over her hips, discarding them over my shoulder.

"Absolutely beautiful." The words fell from my lips as I took in her naked form before me, and she smiled, my favorite shade of pink blush staining her cheeks. I nestled between her legs, kissing my way up her thighs, over her hips, and across her stomach, pausing for a moment to reach over her, dipping my finger in the remnants of the dessert and tracing one last line of chocolate over her center, my tongue following quickly. A gasp escaped her lips as she squirmed beneath me and I brought a hand up to her hip, stilling her movements as I continued to indulge in her, lapping at the sweet mixture of chocolate and the essence escaping her, swirling my tongue around her clit before plunging into her again with my tongue.

"Edward," she moaned, her fingers twisting roughly in my hair, tugging my head closer, urging me to delve deeper with my tongue. "Please, Edward. More. Don't...don't stop!" she panted.

"Hmmm...never," I hummed in return, the vibrations of my voice at her center clearly edging her closer to release as she moaned louder, gasping for breath, fisting the sheets at her sides in desperation. I again teased her clit with my tongue as I slowly dipped one finger inside her, and encouraged by the pleasurable sounds coming from her, added another, slowly pumping them in and out. I could feel her body tense as I pumped my fingers faster, finally plunging them into her a final time, curling them to press firmly on her sweet spot as I circled her clit with my tongue, sucking it between my teeth before biting down gently. She cried out, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, back arched, and the most beautiful, rapturous look on her face. Immediately it became my new favorite look and I vowed to make it my mission to bring her to that place over and over again.

I kissed my way up her body as she came down from her high, her body still trembling with aftershocks of her orgasm. Finally she opened her eyes, gazing at me, a lazy smile playing across her lips. As I dropped my lips to hers, she laced her fingers in my hair, pulling me down while deepening the kiss, her tongue tracing along my bottom lip, seeking entrance to my mouth, which I eagerly gave. Running one hand down the length of her body, I felt every curve as I passed over her hip, down her thigh, grasping just behind her knee, hitching her leg up over my hip. I groaned as my aching cock pressed into her, dropping my forehead to hers, closing my eyes to savour the sensation, all the while trying to fight the urge to take her right then and there.

"Edward," she chanted my name between kisses. "Edward."

"Bella," I breathed her name in reply as I reached up to sweep a stray lock of hair from her forhead, tracing the lines of her cheek.

"Please, I need you...I need to feel you inside me," she whispered finally, all movements between us ceasing for a moment, our gaze unfaltering.

I hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Bella...I want you so much, but we don't...we don't have to do this." I struggled, not wanting to make her feel like I was rejecting her, but I didn't want to do anything that she might later regret. My eyes darted back and forth between hers, searching for any clue as to what she was thinking. I wanted so much in that moment to read her mind, to hear her thoughts.

She closed her eyes for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "Please Edward," she whispered again.

I cupped her cheek in my palm, stroking along the planes of her face gently.

"Bella, look at me," I pleaded, watching as her eyes slowly opened to meet my gaze. "Are you sure?"

She smiled softly at me as I continued to stare into the depths of those dark brown pools, and it was then that I saw something in her eyes that gave me the answer I needed even before she spoke.

"Edward, I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life," she stated with certainty. I felt her small hands run a trail up my back, curling around my shoulders as she pulled me down, her lips capturing mine in a slow, steady kiss that quickly deepened, our tongues entwined, our hands roaming every inch of eachother's bodies. Her hips rocked against me as her hands tugged at the waistband of my pants, sliding them over my hips along with my boxers, before I kicked them the rest of the way off. I hovered above her, my eyes never leaving hers, as I reached between us and guided myself to her centre.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest, so loudly I was sure she could hear it. Both of us were panting from the intensity of the moment, and I noticed a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her chest as it heaved up and down with each breath. Our eyes met again as I entered her slowly, revelling in the feel of her, so tight around me that I almost came in that instant. She bent her knees up, wrapping her legs around me, pulling me deeper within her until I was fully sheathed inside her warmth. She held me there, her body adjusting around me before she rocked her hips ever so slightly, encouraging me to move and set a pace, meeting my every thrust.

"Bella...so warm, so wet, so...wonderful," I moaned, my voice breaking as I tried to contain the raw pleasure threatening to consume me. I dropped my weight to my elbows as our fingers laced together on either side of her head, as we stared into eachother's eyes, her breath fanning across my face. With every thrust I tried to convey to her through my body and my eyes how much I wanted her, needed her...how I was quickly falling in love with her. I knew it was too soon to say the words; she was too fragile right now, but I needed her to feel the depths of my emotions. In that moment, I had never felt so completely connected to someone, like we were one body moving together in our own unique rhythm, dancing to our own music.

"Edward...I..." she started but then paused and instead bit her lip. I squeezed her fingers with my own, urging her to continue whatever it was she was trying to say, but she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. Confused, I was about to stop when she finally spoke, her voice pleading.

"Please, Edward...kiss me."

My lips crashed into hers in that next instant and I didn't hold anything back. She clung to me, clawing at my skin, dragging her nails down my back, which only served to fuel the fire burning through me. I felt the pace and intensity of my thrusts increase almost of their own volition as the fire between us raged out of control. Our kisses became frantic, skin slapping against sweat slicked skin, breaths coming in erratic gasps interspersed with the most erotic sounds from both of us.

"Bella...I'm so close, baby..." I panted, trying to hold out for her as I sensed she was close to the brink again.

"Uh...Edward...yes..." was all she managed in reply.

"Come with me, Bella..." I whispered hard as I felt her walls tense around me, sending me off the edge into oblivion as I thrust one last time, feeling myself explode inside her as she cried out, my name falling from her lips. I collapsed on top of her briefly, completely spent, before rolling off to the side, pulling her with me and wrapping my arms around her. I felt her breaths slowing as we both calmed down, and I kissed the top of her head softly.

"Bella...I..." I started, not knowing quite what to say when all I really wanted to say was how much I loved her.

She nuzzled her face closer to me, and whispered against my neck.

"Me too, Edward. Me too."

**A/N: So, there you have it! Now, let me have it...good, bad or indifferent!!**

**And I know that I snuck it in there while no one was really paying attention way back, but S.O.F.T. the little outtake from this story was posted (link on my profile page). Don't forget to review that little sucker!! As thanks, you'll get the link to my blog and all the hot pics of my co-workers in the firefighters calendar contest once that particular chapter in the story is posted (yes, I know, another waiting game...but I promise it's worth it!!!) Hell, even I was drooling, and remember, that novelty was supposed to have worn off!! Guess this story is good for moral...lol!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, you all can thank mother nature for this chapter. Here I am on vacation, sitting in a random Starbucks, having been rained out of my campsite for a few hours until everything dries up. And what do I do with this time? I appease my eager readers with a chapter, albeit a little short, good little writer that I am. **

**Although the bad little writer that I am is once again posting with my wonderful beta, zgirl21, having only read the first half. Sorry, zgirl, Edward just wouldn't be patient, said I had to post this chapter so that I could get going on the new story he and I discussed over the campfire last night (Fireward was making sure I didn't burn down the campsite, although I'm pretty sure he was secretly hoping that a spark would catch the tent on fire or something, so he'd FINALLY be able to use his hose...hehehe). So yes, a new story is in the works, maybe just a little oneshot, for all you fans who might enjoy a little campsite sexing. Gave me some pretty good dreams last night, had me all...ahem, wet...in the rain...ahem! Now, you all know me, and that I SUCK at timely posting, so be patient!!!**

**As always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a semi-soaked tent, a cooler full of yummy food, a pile of books to read and one campsite for 3 more days. **

Chapter 12

BPOV

I laid there in Edward's arms feeling overwhelmed with so many emotions. Our bodies fit together so perfectly, seamlessly entwined despite our tangled limbs. With my head on his chest, I could hear the pounding of his heart, almost in time with my own. My heart, which I thought had been broken beyond repair, and yet here I lay beside this man who was already picking up the pieces, struggling to put them back together, asking me to take a chance on love again, with him. Could I do that? Could I love again, completely? Could I trust him? All the questions running through my mind, yet one overshadowed them all; could I trust myself again? I wanted to say yes with every fibre of my being, but the nagging voice inside my head wouldn't let me. The walls were still there, slowly crumbling, but they were still there none the less. Tears pricked my eyes again and I squeezed them shut, willing the tears to stop.

"Bella...I..." he faltered, mirroring the words that had almost come tumbling out of my mouth in the throws of passion, words that I knew would forever change everything. As much as I wanted to say it, to hear him say it, I couldn't, not yet. My heart was only just beginning to open up again, and I was afraid that letting those words out in the open would slam it shut. Yet I needed him to know that I felt the same, so I nuzzled my face closer to him.

"Me too, Edward. Me too," I whispered against his neck, and held my breath in anticipation of his response.

He stirred beside me, pulling back to look down at me and I lost myself in his eyes. I felt his thumb gently trail along my cheek, as he stroked my hair with the other hand. The gentleness in his touch was something I wasn't used to, and I wanted nothing more than to stay there forever with him, wrapped in his arms, locked away from the world.

"Bella, my Bella, il mio amore," he whispered over and over as his eyes held mine, almost as if he was boring his way into my heart. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against mine softly, and I wiggled slightly to get closer to him when I realized we were both still covered in a sticky layer of drying chocolate. Giggling, I glanced down between us and realized just what a mess our intimate moment had made of us and the sheets, streaks of chocolate everywhere. Edward must have followed my gaze and realized the same thing because I felt a silent chuckle vibrate from his chest before he grasped me tightly, rolling me on top of him, capturing my lips once again. I could feel his lips curl into a smile before he pulled away, all the momentary tension I felt melting away.

"I suppose we should get ourselves cleaned up. Would you join me in the shower?" he smiled slyly, and I felt his arousal between us in anticipation. I eagerly nodded my head and he rolled us again towards the edge of the bed, hopping up and offering his hand to me, pulling me up against him as we stumbled to the bathroom, giggling like school children. School children, however, had no place in that bathroom with us, what with the x-rated shower activities that ensued. Every muscle in my body felt like jello by the time we were forced to get out, shivering from the water that had turned ice cold. Edward grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before wrapping another around my shoulders and gingerly drying me off, rubbing my arms and laughing at me while I hopped up and down, trying to get warm.

"I can certainly think of another way to warm you back up," he growled low in my ear as he pulled me in tight to his chest. I grinned and slapped him lightly on the arm before allowing him to turn me around as he proceeded to towel dry my hair, but silently thanking the gods and doing a little happy dance inside at his incredible stamina.

"At this rate we'll never see the light of day, and you have a house full of guests arriving tonight! You can't possibly expect me to feed them without a trip to the grocery store, Edward. I've seen your fridge!" I laughed playfully. I felt him shrug his shoulders and chuckle.

"I did give you fair warning that I can't cook to save my life. I live on take-out and frozen food that I can pop in the microwave," he admitted sheepishly.

I peeked over my shoulder as he wrapped another towel around me. "But the lasagna last night?" I questioned.

He leaned in close, taking my earlobe between his teeth. "Top secret. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he whispered menacingly, nudging me away towards the vanity. "Why don't you dry your hair and I'll go tidy up the bedroom. We can grab a proper breakfast out, since my fridge is so empty!"

I watched him as he turned towards the bedroom, the towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. Although I was standing there thoroughly satisfied, I couldn't help the shudder that ran over me, desire once again blazing through my veins at the sight of him, half naked, running a hand through his mop of wet hair, water droplets dancing down the smooth skin of his back between his shoulder blades, dipping below the hem of that towel, barely covering his exceptionally toned ass (that my fingers had been digging into only a scant few minutes prior). He must have been taking that "300 workout", and the incessant teasing from his co-workers, pretty seriously. I made a mental note to torment him about his calendar contest routine while we were out grocery shopping.

Turning towards the mirror, I swiped my hand across it, clearing the fog that had built up from our steamy shower antics, and stopped short at my reflection. What a difference 24 hours had made. There staring back at me was the face of a stranger, shoulders squared with confidence, cheeks alight with the glow of sexual satisfaction, her eyes dancing with excitement, and yet as I narrowed my own eyes to look closer, there was momentary glimpse of someone I recognized from a long time ago. I smiled then, and my heart warmed, knowing that it was Edward who was responsible, Edward who had brought out this awakening in me, brought me back to my true self, if only for a moment, but enough to find the path again, the path back to me.

EPOV

I pushed the grocery cart slowly, my eyes gazing up and down her slender body, admiring her every subtle curve, as she stopped to glance at the mammoth list before checking over the shelf in front of her and plucking the item she needed, tossing it haphazardly into the cart, now almost full to brimming. She was meticulous, I'd give her that, almost to the point of being a little...anal, shall we say? She had whipped up that list over a quick cup of coffee at my apartment before we ventured out for breakfast to refuel, or now that I'd come to realize, to fuel up for this epic shopping trip. I had stood there behind her, my head resting on her shoulder, alternately kissing the soft skin beneath her ear and nipping at her earlobe, my fingers tracing haphazard designs on her jean-clad hips, recalling our delectably sexy stint in the shower. Even thinking back now, I had to surreptitiously adjust myself and stifle the groan threatening to escape my lips at the sensations this woman could elicit in me just from a simple glance or thought. It was no wonder I had been too distracted to realize just how lengthy that shopping list had grown, Bella now amassing enough food to feed an army.

"Are you sure we really need all of this, Bella? It's just a housewarming...a few appetizers, drinks..." My voice dropped off as I caught her gaze, a stern warning.

"Have you seen Emmett? He'll devour half the food in this cart all by himself, Edward! Do you want your other guests to starve?" she huffed in reply before continuing, a small smirk appearing on her tiny but perfect lips, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Trust me." And again I was adjusting myself while guiding the grocery cart around the corner into the next aisle behind her, this woman who I'd already follow anywhere she wanted, to the ends of the earth if I had to.

How had I gotten so lucky? Already I thought I had it all; the career I'd wanted since childhood, now employed with a fire department that was sure to challenge my skills (if I could ever get a chance to see real flames, that is...), getting settled in my new penthouse condo (thanks to Grandpa Masen's very wise real estate investments), wandering my way around a new city...and now to meet Bella, the woman I never realized I needed in my life until now, and need her I did, like the very air I breathed. I couldn't help but think that somewhere, somehow, the gods were smiling on me, undeserved as it may be. The phrase "leading a charmed life" seemed rather appropriate for me.

Bella stopped abruptly in front of me, causing me to veer the grocery cart to the side, narrowly avoiding hitting her, which would no doubt had resulted in injury what with the weight of all the foodstuff behind it. She paid no attention to the near-collision as she perused her list a final time before turning back to me, declaring that we had indeed completed the mission and could now cart everything back to my apartment and get down to the business of cooking...well, Bella doing the cooking, and I would busy myself with cleaning up the place.

After a much shorter stop at the liquor store, and lugging what felt like an entire grocery store's worth of food up to my apartment and unpacking it all, I tried to offer my help preparing, but Bella would have none of it, claiming I'd just be getting in the way and distracting her from her tasks. Yes, distraction was definitely on _my_ list of things to do today, but she was now in "the zone". I felt a little guilty about all the work she was doing, trying a different tactic and voicing my concerns, but she saw right through me, merely laughed and again reminded me how much she enjoyed cooking _without distractions_. With a chaste peck on the lips, she shooed me out of my own kitchen before I could argue.

I could only keep myself distracted so long with cleaning and tidying, moving a few still unpacked boxes from this room to that room, making up the bed with freshly laundered sheets, hoping Bella would again be gracing my bed that night. Wandering back out to the kitchen, I immediately held up my hands in surrender when I caught her glancing up with raised eyebrows, before slinking to sit on a barstool at the island opposite where she stood, chopping some vegetables, arranging them with delicate precision.

"Edible art?" I chuckled, but she merely replied by sticking out her tongue in my general direction. That was the final straw, and I took it as an invitation to swoop around the island and capture that tongue in my mouth. She squealed and tried to feign protest by slamming her little fists against my chest. I made good on my statement to her on our first date; simply picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, dragged her back to my bedroom and ravaged her, not once, but twice! Edible art could wait, my seemingly insatiable need for her could not.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was supposed to include the housewarming party, but Fireward had different ideas, and since he owns me now, I have to do what he says. Personally, I think he's stalling because he doesn't have his act ready yet for the calendar contest, but I digress. Party in the next chapter, and calendar contest chapter after that. Remember, reviews will get you real-life pics of my hot co-workers at this year's calendar contest, once that chapter has been posted, so you've still got time.**

**Okay all, I'm headed back to the campsite. Have to pick up some more firewood, because I'm thinking Fireward will be at it again. Careful what you wish for, babe. Huh, foreshadowing????? S'mores to you all!!! Mwah!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can hear the exclamations of shock from here, in the great white north, where surprisingly it feels very spring-like. OMG, she's actually posted another chapter!?!?! I know...I. Am. Fail. Completely and totally. I have a miriad of reasons for the lengthy delay, not the least of which were a mean case of writer's block, some hefty projects at work (yes, who knew one is actually expected to work while at work!) and the new poster child for the terrible two's taking up permanent residence at my house (and in my bed!). Now that the 2-year-old has somewhat settled down (or I've gotten accustomed to the sleepless nights, tantrums and meltdowns), and work has settled down a little too, I've found some time to pound out this chapter, which was actually pretty fun to write. We get to see a bit more of our other characters, get some foreshadowing into their stories (fodder for future outtakes, perhaps?) and a cute little ending. At least I hope you think so. Be sure to let me know!!**

**Much thanks to all my loyal readers, and those wonderful reviews. You guys really do make it so exciting to put BITCHOK (butt in the chair, hands on the keyboard)!**

**As always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a new hair straightener, a winning "Roll Up The Rim" for a free coffee, and a whiney 7 yr old who keeps beggin me to put together the easter gingerbread house kit (yeah, can you see the aforementioned poster child keeping his mitts off that???)**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

That evening, my apartment was comfortably full of people, the party in full swing. First to arrive had been Emmett and Jasper, quickly passed by their significant others who immediately flitted to the kitchen to help Bella. Rosalie began organizing bottles and glasses while Alice surveyed the room and began minor adjustments of furniture, sidetables and lamps. For someone so tiny, she was remarkable strong, waving off any offers of assistance. I shot a quick glance at Jasper who merely threw up his hands and shook his head.

"You don't mess with Alice when she's on a mission," he mumbled, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk.

I played what I hoped was the perfect host, greeting guests at the door, most of whom I knew from the firehall or the bar, quickly being introduced to those I didn't know, all the while sneaking looks at Bella across the room. She was chatting amiably with friends who gathered in the kitchen, pulling trays of appetizers out of the oven that were disappearing as quickly as she plated them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughter occassionally ringing out as I circulated the room joining in on various conversations, people congratulating me on the apartment, thanking me for the invitation. I edged my way closer to the kitchen, where Bella was leaning against the counter next to Alice while Rosalie started yet another batch of some concoction going in the blender. Bella met my eyes and smiled warmly, reaching out for me as I approached, stretching up and planting a light kiss on my lips before pulling back, leaving her hands resting on my chest.

"Looks like the party's a hit, Edward," Rosalie stated, motioning to the room full of people as she began pouring.

"Well, I certainly can't take much credit!" I replied, my hands resting comfortably on Bella's waist. "Bella has succeeded in single handedly feeding an army, and you've done a bang-up job of bartending tonight, Rose! Thank you, really." She winked at me as she handed Alice and Bella a glass of some frothy, orange drink, which they both eagerly accepted.

I watched as Bella took a sip, engrossed in the way her tongue licked her lips, causing memories of the day's activities to flash through my mind and go straight to my groin. The corners of her lips twisted up and she raised an eyebrow at me, completely aware of what she was doing to me.

"Yo, Edward! Bro, grab a couple more beers from the fridge, would you? And snag a plate of those spinach thingies on your way," Emmett bellowed across the room, immediately snapping my thoughts back to the present.

Rosalie glared at him. "Manners?!?" she exclaimed, propping her hands on her hips.

Emmett cocked his head to one side, bringing a hand up to his chest. "Rosie, baby, love of my life. Could you please ask Edward to bring Jasper and I another beer and some spinach...thingies?" She merely rolled her eyes at him. I chuckled at the whole exchange, turning to grab the beers from the fridge, sneaking another kiss from Bella as she handed me a plate of the appetizers, and made my way over to the guys.

"I think they're called Spanikopita, Em," I explained as he practically ripped the plate from my hand, popping three of the morsels into his mouth before grabbing a beer bottle from my other hand. Jasper accepted his bottle, raised it to me in a grateful gesture, took a long swig and then cleared his throat. It was only then that I noticed he looked nervous and slightly uncomfortable. I was about to ask what was wrong when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Speaking of love of one's life...Emmett, I, um..." Jasper started. Emmett glanced at him while he licked his fingers, and stopped short at the look on Jasper's face. He slowly released the last finger from his mouth with an audible pop. I could only look back and forth between the two of them in total confusion.

"Jasper," Emmett started. "Why do I get the distinct impression that the next thing coming out of your mouth has something to do with my sister?"

I looked quickly as Jasper who shifted his weight back and forth from one leg to the other, took a deep breath and then levelled his gaze directly at Emmett.

"I'm planning to ask Alice to marry me while we're in New York, and I know I should be asking your dad and all, but frankly you're my best friend, and well...I'm kinda scared you'll kick my ass or something, but I'd really just like your blessing," he fired off, visibly cringing when he finished, as if waiting for Emmett to haul off and hit him.

Emmett put down the plate he was holding, stood still for a moment while he finished chewing his food, took a long swallow of beer, crossed his arms and fixed his stare on Jasper.

"'Bout fucking time already, man! I was beginning to think I'd be stuck with the damn pixie forever!" Emmett finally stated, breaking out into a wide grin and clapping Jasper on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Jasper looked stunned for a moment before returning the hug quickly, pulling away and swiping his hand across his forehead.

"Seriously, Jasper. Yes, of course you have my blessing, and I'm sure mom and dad will have no objections either."

"Thanks, Em. Means a lot. Let's just hope she says yes!" Jasper replied, visibly relieved.

"Well, do you have a ring and all that?" Emmett asked, reaching back for the plate of appetizers.

Jasper just smiled and shook his head. "No, not yet, but it's all part of the master plan."

Bottles were raised and clinked together in a silent cheer as we all surrepticiously looked over at the trio of women standing across the room, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

-*-

BPOV

"So ladies, what are we toasting to tonight?" Alice inquired merrily, hoisting her drink in the air and glancing at me as Edward retreated across the room.

Rosalie nudged my elbow. "I'm guessing our little Bella here got laid last night."

I felt the flush rise in my face, but I shook my head as I took a sip of my drink.

"What? Mr. Wonderful couldn't close the deal?" she stared at me, feigning shock, as Alice giggled.

"Well, considering she fell asleep on the couch after dinner, I'd say not! Poor Bella!"

I kept my eyes glued to the glass in my hand, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Oooh, she did get some! Ok, girlie! Spill it!" Rosalie demanded.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly and mumbled. "Well, maybe not last night...but this morning...and this afternoon."

Alice squealed as she put her drink down on the counter and hugged me tightly. Rose clinked her glass to mine as I tried not to spill my drink.

"Well then we do have something to celebrate," she stated softly, her eyes momentarily clouding. She took a long sip of her drink and turned around, mixing another round of drinks in the blender.

My eyes met Alice's, and both of us turned to Rosalie, Alice reaching out to touch her shoulder softly.

"Rose, honey. No luck yet?" Alice asked quietly.

Rose took a deep breath and sighed. "Nope, another negative this morning." She turned around and looked at the both of us, tears in her eyes. "It's okay though. Emmett was really sweet about it. Blamed it on working out too hard and wearing out his "boys"," she explained, smiling and dabbing at the corners of her eyes so as not to mess up her mascara.

"It's gonna happen, Rose. You are going to make such an amazing mother!" I claimed.

"Thanks, Bella. I know, it takes time. I just wish it would hurry the hell up already!" she laughed, rolling her eyes. "So, Alice. Any movement from Jasper on the 'getting engaged' department yet?"

Alice shrugged and frowned slightly. "No, nothing. I mean we've talked about it and everything, but lately we've both been so busy with work that the whole thing has kind of been shelved. I'm starting to think he's never going to ask me!" she pouted. "I know he's the one! I'm just not sure he thinks he is."

I didn't know what to say. Both my friends were in such different phases of their relationships than I was, I couldn't even contemplate that with Edward yet. Or could I? Glancing at him across the room, I had a momentary flash of a future with him, getting married, being pregnant with his child, and I sucked in a sharp breath. It shocked me only because it felt so natural, so right, not a foreign feeling to speak of. Did that mean he was the one, like how certain Alice was of Jasper?

"Well, enough of the pouting, girls! We are going to have fun tonight!" Rose stated, raising her glass in the air. "To getting laid, having babies, and getting engaged! In that order!"

We all burst of laughing at Rose's choice of words, but clinked glasses anyway before downing the frothy drinks.

-*-

A few hours later, the party having wound down, Edward was just saying good-bye to the last of the guests, and I was trying to tidy up the kitchen. Alice and Jasper had left early, their flight to New York leaving in the morning, and Alice was nowhere near finished packing. After practically inhaling most of the remaining food, Emmett had literally thrown Rose over his shoulder, stating, rather loudly, that he was bound and determined to "slip one past the goalie". Rose blushed and playfully smacked his ass, but I saw her fingers crossed behind Emmett's back, and I held up my own crossed fingers when I waved goodbye, silently wishing her good luck.

I was standing at the sink rinsing off some dishes, when I felt Edward's arms circle around my waist and he nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"Mmmm, you smell so good," he mumbled, slurring his words ever so slightly. I grinned as I shut off the water and grabbed a dishtowel, turning in his arms to face him. He immediately began kissing me, starting with my lips, then making his way across my jaw, settling on the sensitive skin just below my ear. It was easy to melt into his embrace, and I threw my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his tousled hair.

"Mmmm, and you taste even better," he added, his kisses becoming a little sloppier, his hands groping. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Are we a little drunk, Mr. Cullen?" I teased, gently tugging his head back to look in his eyes. He flashed me a goofy grin and nodded his head.

"Absl...asbutely, Miss Swan, ab-so-lut-e-ly," he stumbled out in reply, over-enunciating when he couldn't speak clearly.

I rolled my eyes in return, grabbing his hands from behind me and tugging him with me down the hall.

"Let's get you to bed, drunk boy," I laughed as he stumbled behind me.

Once we reached the bedroom, he flopped face first down on the bed, burying his head in the pillow. I ducked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from my bag, slipping out of my jeans and putting on the comfy clothes. By the time I returned to the bedroom, I was sure Edward was sound asleep, but he surprised me by mumbling something incoherent into the pillow. I crawled in bed beside him, yanking the comforter down and somewhat around his dead weight as best I could.

"What was that?" I asked. He turned his head to the side and ran a hand over his face, before resting his cheek on his arm, squinting one eye open at me.

"D'you know Jasper's gonna ask Alice to marry her?" he slurred.

"Marry him, you mean?" I asked in return. Inside, I did a little happy dance for my friend.

"Tha's what I said. D'you know that?" he continued on. "Would'you marry me, Bella?"

My mouth dropped open and I turned to stare at him, only to see both his eyes closed. I waited to see if he would clarify that last statement, but there was only the soft sound of his breathing. Sighing, I realized he was definitely drunk, half asleep, and his words were simply alcohol induced. Running my fingers across his cheek, I leaned in a kissed his forehead.

"I probably would, Edward. If you asked me when you were sober!" I whispered, and snuggled into his side.

**Come on, say it with me....awww! So, I am working on the next chapter, and an outtake of Alice and Jasper's trip to NYC. I promise it won't be 7 months till I post again, and I swear, I am not giving up on this story. I hope you all understand that writing is a hobby for me. I am a single mom of two very energetic boys, I also work full-time, and my real life responsiblities have to come first, as much as I love Fireward. But please, leave me some love!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my lovely, loyal, wonderful readers! See, I told you it wouldn't be seven months between posts again! You guys deserved to share a piece of my post-vacation bliss. I am totally relaxed, enjoying the beautiful weather, and the writing just flowed on this one!**

**As always, I own nothing of Twilight. I do own a bunch of new Disney pins, a bunch of new bras and undies from my favorite cross-border store (Lane Bryant), and a pirate who replaced my 7 yr old son!**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I squinted my eyes closed tighter against the invasive morning light, rolling over in bed, intending to snuggle into Bella's side, only to find the bed empty. The pillow still bore her scent, freesia, lavender and a hint of strawberries, but she was nowhere to be found. Throwing off the covers, I sat up and instantly regretted it as the pain in my head went from a dull ache to a pounding reminder of the previous night. Dropping my head back to the pillow, I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and noticed a folded note next to a glass of water. I reached for it and had to blink my eyes a few times in order for them to focus on the writing.

_Edward, _

_I didn't want to wake you, but I had to get back to my place and get ready for my shift at the bar today. Take the Advil and water I left for you, and go back to bed for a couple hours. Trust me, you'll feel better. I'll call you later to check on you._

_Bella_

_P.S. You're really cute when you're drunk!_

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, I reached for the tablets, chasing them with the entire glass of water. Although it quenched my thirst, my mouth still felt like the bottom of a birdcage. I sat up on the side of bed, slowly this time, and held my head in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees, staring at the floor, trying to recall the events of the previous night. The party was, I thought, a great success. A night of fun with so many new friends and co-workers was the perfect way to break in my new condo, and I was so grateful to Bella for suggesting it. I remembered watching her most of the night, in awe of how she handled all that food, and yet how relaxed and comfortable she looked in my kitchen. It was also nice to feel so accepted by her close group of friends, particularly Emmett and Jasper. For Jasper to include me in his conversation with Emmett about asking Alice to marry him, obviously one of the most important moments of his life, just made me feel honoured. I tried to picture that moment in my own future, and wondered if Bella would be that woman for me. Sighing, I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs for a few moments before finally standing up and negotiating my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I figured a hot shower and some food would do a body good, then maybe a workout to sweat out all the alcohol from the previous night.

I stood under the hot spray, my hands splayed across the tile, leaning my body in, letting the water cascade down over my head and shoulders, as my thoughts instantly went to Bella. It wasn't hard to recall the feel of her naked body here in this very shower with me, or rather, it was hard...very hard. Taking matters into my own hands, literally, I let my mind swirl with images of her, narrow rivulets of water sliding over her skin, the subtle curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts, the firm roundness of her ass in my hands as I thrust into her, her tiny hands clinging to my shoulders. All too soon I shuddered with my release, leaning heavily against the tile wall, trying to slow down my heart as it threatened to pound right through my chest. As my breathing returned to normal, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squirting some into my hand and working it through my hair into a lather.

As easy as it was to focus on the physical side of Bella, my emotions were just as intense. It was difficult to rationalize the depth of my feelings for her in the short time that we'd known eachother, but I couldn't ignore how I felt. I knew I was hopelessly falling in love with her, more and more each day. Already I was finding myself making future plans with her in mind, picturing us together on weekend getaways, holidays spending time with family and friends, even entertaining the faint idea of living together, marrying her, having children.

I hesitated at that thought. Would Bella be able to let herself fall in love again? Her tearful confessions the previous morning about James clearly showed me that her heart was damaged. While she was willing to let go and be with me in that moment, I knew there was still a mountain to overcome when it came to truly winning her heart forever. I would need to constantly be mindful of pushing her too far, too fast. If nothing else, I already knew I couldn't do anything to lose her.

The water suddenly turned cold, bringing my attention back and forcing me to hop quickly out of the shower. I towelled off, donning a pair of sweats and a department t-shirt before heading to the kitchen in search of coffee. Next to the coffee maker, there was another note.

_Coffee's all ready to go, just turn it on. Figured you'd need it!_

_Miss you already!_

_Bella_

A smile flickered to my face. I'd have to repay her kindness, tonight if I could, if she wasn't too tired after work. I retrieved a travel mug from the cupboard as I waited for the coffee to brew, the heavenly aroma wafting through the kitchen as I split a bagel and popped it in the toaster before slathering it with cream cheese and raspberry jam. Finally when the coffee pot was full, I poured my mug, screwed the cap on, wrapped the bagel in a paper towel and donned my coat and shoes before grabbing my keys, wallet and phone. Balancing the bagel and coffee, I typed out a quick text in the elevator with one hand.

_You are a goddess. Rough start, but feeling much better thanks to you._

_Heading to the station for a work-out. Can I see you later? What time are you done?_

_E_

By the time I reached my car, my phone chimed with a return text.

_Not too busy, Mike says I can bail early. Want to have a late dinner at my place? Say 7? I'll bring home some apps if you want to pick up beer?_

Ugh, the thought of more alcohol at this point was nauseating, and I quickly sent back a text stating such. She was quick with her reply.

_Oops! Yeah, I guess you're still reeling from last night! LOL Don't worry, I'll take care of you, poor baby!_

Now that I could handle!

Although it was a different shift working at the station today, I recognized a couple of the guys from my recruit class when I arrived and we chatted for a few minutes while I munched on the bagel, my stomach thankful for fuel after last night. Paul and Jared were gloating over a house fire they had fought the previous day, rubbing it in that I was now the only probie who hadn't seen a fire yet. Apparently I had a white cloud over my head, and was quickly becoming the joke of the department. I tried to laugh right along with them, but truth be told I was itching for some action. At least the conversation quickly turned to the upcoming calendar contest. They weren't looking forward to getting on stage in front of a crowd any more than I was, so I was in good company there. We exchanged some ideas on songs and such, and I finally had a rough plan for my performance. Now there was the matter of getting into the gym to buff up whatever I could.

Stepping onto the treadmill, I set the speed and incline slightly lower than normal, my whole body protesting as I began a slow jog. Not that I considered myself a huge drinker, but I would have to lay off the alcohol until the contest if I was going to have any hope of putting in a good showing. Maybe I could pass my ideas by Bella that night, see what she thought.

BPOV

Posters around the bar advertised the upcoming calendar contest, and I smiled, inwardly doing a little happy dance at the idea of seeing Edward flaunting it on stage. The bar was quickly selling out of it's allotment of tickets, and I made sure to grab three for Rose, Alice and myself as I waited for the guys in the kitchen to prepare the order of appetizers to take home for dinner. Edward has just sent a text, letting me know he was just pulling up outside my house, and I sent a reply that I was leaving shortly to join him.

My truck engine protested as I tried to eke out just a little more speed on the way home, eager to see Edward again. I felt a little ridiculous considering I had just seen him that morning, but I couldn't deny that every minute spent away from him was filled with longing. It felt good though, knowing my fragile heart was mending, with every gentle touch or word from Edward. In such a relatively short time, he had opened up a part of me I thought was closed forever, and deep down I knew I was falling in love with him. With any other man, this thought would have been enough to send me into a full on panic, but somehow Edward made it feel simple and right. I felt secure trusting him with my heart, and I hoped he felt the same.

Pulling into the parking spot, I smiled as I spied Edward sitting on the front steps, leaning casually against the railing. He waved and stood up, jogging over to my truck as I opened the door. Grabbing me around the waist, he pulled me into a swift hug, burying his nose in my hair and breathing in deeply.

"Mmmm, I missed you," he mumbled before pulling back and dropping a kiss on my temple before capturing my lips in a brief but searing kiss. I was already short of breath when we finally broke apart. What this man did to me!

"Missed you too," I replied, my smile widening, matching his as he reached behind me into the truck, retrieving my bag and our food.

"This smells awesome! I am so ravenous right now!" he exclaimed.

I swatted his arm playfully as he turned towards the house, kicking the door of my truck shut with his foot.

"That will teach you to overdo it on the booze, mister!" I jokingly chastised him.

He glanced over at me, grabbing me around the waist, pulling me close as we casually walked up the steps. I quickly unlocked the door and headed into the house, leading the way to the kitchen, where I motioned for Edward to put the food on the counter as I grabbed a couple of plates and cutlery, placing them on the breakfast bar before turning back to the fridge for drinks. When I turned back around, Edward was already digging into the bag, pulling out the food.

"Wings? Oh, woman, you certainly know the way to a man's heart!" he stated, digging in heartily. I rolled my eyes and reached back into the bag for the potato skins and salad to go with the wings. I portioned out some of each onto our plates as he continued to inhale the chicken wings, pausing only to lick the honey garlic sauce from his fingers. I managed to snag a few for myself and we ate in joyful silence, his groans of approval occasionally interrupting, followed quickly by my giggles. I was just finishing my salad when he leaned back on his stool, hands rubbing his stomach, a satisfied grin on his face.

"That was perfect!" he breathed out in a sigh. I couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up.

"Oh yes, nothing like greasy bar food to combat a hangover," I giggled in reply.

He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. "Perfect," he whispered again, gazing into my eyes for a moment before he got up and started collecting the dishes.

"You, my dear, are in for some serious pampering tonight for taking such good care of me," he stated over his shoulder as he ran water in the sink, depositing the dishes, squirting dishsoap in after. I finished my salad, and leaned my elbows on the counter as he grabbed my plate, watching him wash the dishes, the muscles rippling across his back under his t-shirt. I offered to help dry, but he would have none of it, insisting that I just relax. When he was finished, we headed into the living room, sitting on the couch, where he sat at the end, pulling my feet into his lap.

We chatted about my day at work, his brief visit to the station and the upcoming calendar contest, all while he massaged my feet, making the stress of the day melt away. He wanted to get my opinion on some ideas he had for his performance, and I offered some different suggestions of things to avoid from previous years disasters. He was grateful for the advice, admitting that he was nervous at the thought of having to get up in front of a bunch of screaming women.

"Don't worry, baby. Alice, Rose and I will make sure we have front row seats. Just keep your eyes on me and you'll be fine," I assured him. He leaned over, pulling me into his lap.

"I only have eyes for you, Bella," he whispered before kissing me full on the lips. I was shocked, though, when he pulled away shortly and motioned for me to stand up as he followed me off the couch. He went to retrieve his bag by the door before returning to me.

"Let's go to your room," he stated quietly, a mischievous grin playing on his face.

"Wow, you don't waste time, do you?" I mocked in horror, turning towards the hall. He followed quickly behind me as I made my way to my room, turning on my bedside lamp and turning around, only to find him leaning on the doorframe, his eyes roaming the room, taking it in. I walked slowly over to him, placing my hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His kiss was gentle, tender, passing from my lips, trailing slowly across my cheek and down my neck. I arched myself into him, tilting my head to the side, allowing him better access. My pulse was already racing when his hands trailed their way from my hips up my sides, as he tugged at my shirt, raising it over my head. His hands returned to my shoulders, gently pushing my brastraps down, his fingers ghosting back up my arms before tracing a path across my collar bone down to my breasts, goosebumps rising on my flesh as he went.

His breathing picked up as he made quick work of my bra before trailing his fingers down to my jeans, popping the button before letting me shimmy them off while he pulled his own shirt over his head, discarding it in the growing pile of clothes on my bedroom floor. Standing there is my panties, I was about to go for his pants when he stopped me, turning me around slowly.

"Go lay face down on the bed. I said I was going to pamper you, remember?" he whispered in my ear, nudging me towards my bed. I snuck a glance back at him over my shoulder, and he was all smiles, shirtless, naked chest and looking very yummy. I whimpered in reply, pouting my lips, but he insisted, pushing me gently.

"Fine," I huffed in reply, flopping down on the bed, burying my head in the pillow. I heard him fumbling around in his bag before I felt his weight dip the bed, and then his knees on either side of my hips, straddling me. He sat back and I heard a lid popping before his hands were on me, slick and warm.

"I thought you could use a massage," he said softly, brushing my hair off my neck. "You took good care of me, now it's my turn to take care of you."

"You're always taking care of me, Edward," I argued over my shoulder. "But it feels amazing."

He continued his ministrations, starting with my shoulders, neading my neck, and then easing down my back. His touch was gentle but firm, his fingers working out the knots in my muscles, pausing every so often to add more oil, the warm scent of vanilla invading my senses, only serving to relax me further. As his hands dipped lower, he hooked his fingers in the waist of my panties and dragged them off before returning to massage each leg. He took his time, paying close attention whenever my body flinched or resisted, working that area over again until I was so relaxed and mellow, my eyes were drooping. I was pretty sure I was close to dozing off when I felt him shift and disappear from the bed for a moment before he returned, crawling slowly up my body. One hand reached under my belly, gently rolling me into him, my back to his chest.

His hand trailed up and down my side, tracing lazy patterns over my hip. I felt his lips brush feather kisses over my shoulder, nuzzling my neck with his nose, his breath tickling my ear. Snuggling back closer to him, I realized he was naked, having stripped off his jeans and boxers, his growing erection pressing into my backside, eliciting a groan from him as he gripped my hip tightly, stilling my movements. Having none of that, I arched my back, pressing myself back into him further.

"Bella," he growled huskily, nipping at my earlobe, sucking on the sensitive skin just below my ear. He rocked his pelvis, grinding himself against me slowly. His hand travelled up my arm, and he laced his fingers with mine before pulling both our hands down to my breast, softly kneading, my body responding instantly to the eroticism of my own fingers joined with his, my nipples hardening at the first touch. Letting him guide our movements, I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of my skin, the heat radiating from his hand, through mine, mirroring the heat growing inside me. Once again, he took his time, an excruciatingly slow journey across my stomach, down over my abdomen, circling my navel with our joined fingers. Pulse racing, breathing already erratic, the trail he left across my skin was like a wildfire burning desperately out of control, searing the landscape in its wake. My senses were overwhelmed, begging, pleading for release, yet he continued his torturous pace, across my hip and down my outer thigh.

"Please, Edward," was all I managed to pant, too caught up in the sensation to form a coherent thought. Without missing a beat, he brought our joined hands to my core, still grinding himself against me from behind, now letting his fingers join in the rhythm. Knowing my body already, he knew exactly where to touch me, to stroke me, where to lead with a light touch and where to add pressure. Having my own fingers alongside his was a new experience in pleasure, bringing me to new heights. When I could no longer focus, he gently let my hand fall away and plunged his fingers inside me, causing me to cry out, my body tensing as waves of bliss washed over me.

I was still reeling from my orgasm when he manoeuvred himself and entered me slowly from behind, pushing himself into me until he was fully encased in my still-pulsing heat. I heard him hiss, pausing, his fingers gripping my hip tightly before he withdrew and plunged into me again. I arched my back, giving myself over to the different pleasure of this new position. His other arm snaked under the pillow, up around my shoulder, pulling me tight to his chest as he tightened his grip on my hip, pumping in and out of me slowly. Surely his fingers would leave marks on my skin, but I welcomed the dull pain as it mingled with the mounting euphoria. His teeth grazed my shoulder, and I twisted my head towards his, our lips meeting in a frenzy of fire, passion driving our tongues together, as the world exploded around me. I heard him cry my name as he came, pulling me tightly to him, clinging to the edge before falling into an abyss of pure ecstasy.

We laid that way together, peacefully as we both came down off our beautiful high. His fingers returned to their lazy circles on my hip, his lips dancing across my neck and shoulders.

"You are so beautiful, Bella, and so precious to me. Amore mio, ti amo," he whispered, so softly I barely heard him.

I shifted slightly, looking at him over my shoulder lazily. "What does that mean, Edward? Amore mio, ti amo."

He met my gaze, stroking his fingers gently down my arm. He hesitated a moment before replying. "Amore mio means my love. Ti Amo means...I love you."

**A/N: Gasp! Did he just say what I think he said? Um, yeah. Wonder how she'll react?**

**Love reading all your reviews, it really keeps me motivated, and my mind in, ahem, appropriate places, considering I'm surrounded my little boys most of my days! So, pretty please, keep them coming?**


End file.
